Temptation
by Cagallina Rosette Zala
Summary: A story of two lovers one was sixteen -year old Cagalli Hibbiki and the other was twenty year- old Athrun Zala. Both have deep feeling for each other but however there is a problem their sibling stepsibling to be precise. full summary inside.
1. Complication

SUMMARY

A story of two lovers one was sixteen -year old Cagalli Hibbiki and the other was twenty year- old Athrun Zala. Both have deep feeling for each other but however there is a problem their sibling stepsibling to be precise. Cagalli doesn't want anything to happen and she doesn't want wreck their sibling relationship or their family. Since her older brother Kira and him had been close to just like sibling to each other, and her father Ullen had treated Athrun like another son. And well he had also adopted Athrun and Lenore her stepmother adopted her and her brother. It didn't feel right but her stepbrother Athrun thinks otherwise and doesn't see a problem with it and want to do what he can to be with Cagalli so what will happen to them.

Hey every one It me Cagallixathrunzala again and I have once again written another fanfic along with my other two. But I will only continued to write this if my fellow readers like it I am hoping a least receive 10 reviews for this story to get it started but only if you want me to though.

I am very sorry for bad grammar and spelling I am slowly trying to do my best in writting hopefully I get better and well I hope you enjoy please review and let me know what you all think.

* * *

Temptation Chapter One Complication

"It dinnertime Cagalli" A female voice shouted from the bottom of the stairs.

The said girl Cagalli Hibbiki a 16 year old girl with golden hair and brown Orbs that shone a golden colour when lights hits her Orbs.

Cagalli made her way out of her room and downstairs long winding staircase to make her way to the dinning area.

One there she sat herself in her usual seat and greeted her father and mother her step mother to precise.

Her father had remarried just six months ago with the woman sat next to her father Ullen. The woman name was Lenore Zala. She had also been married to a man named Patrick Zala who was no longer around he had pasted away from a sudden heart attack just two years ago. Like her mother Via as well who had pasted away from cervical cancer just few months before Patrick had.

Lenore wasn't what you call an evil stepmother actually she was a very nice and Cagalli respected her like a mature adult. Lenore also had a son named Athrun Zala who also was Cagalli older brother best friend not mentions their stepbrother or now adopted brother. Since her father had adopted him and Lenore had adopted her and her brother so it make them a proper family.

Cagalli brother Kira had moved away a few months ago to University since he wanted to live somewhere near to the university and his girlfriend Lacus Clyne.

Kira and Athrun had been friends ever since they where little and both parents where friends with each other before Patrick and Via had pasted away. A year after that was when Cagalli, Kira and Athrun had discovered their parents where dating each other.

Athrun Zala had blue hair like the midnight sky and green Orbs that shone like emerald well to Cagalli that is. Yes she admits she finds him handsome and she did have a small crush on him when they where younger. But still he was now her brother and well it was wrong if they where to even try to be together wasn't it and she told her self-countless times that.

Cagalli sat her self silently eating her dinner while her father and stepmother quietly chatted. While they where chatting Cagalli thoughts suddenly wondered to an incident that happen just last night.

Flash back

Cagalli was stood leaning her back on a wall in her home while her step; adoptive brother leaned over her one hand on each side of her.

_Her orbs where widen in shock at how close he was near to her "I like you Cagalli I like you a lot that I am unable to control my self " The 20 year old whispered in her ear Suddenly planting a kiss upon her lips his hands travelled to her waist. _

_Cagalli tried to push him away using her hand that was place on his chest when she had fallen. _

_Noticing this Athrun broke the kiss he glanced down at the girl her Orbs where glazed with tears._

"_This is wrong Athrun we can't do this," she said gazing up at him tears ran down her cheeks._

_The boy gazed back at her "Why not it not like where blood related Cagalli I am your step brother and by marriage and adoption not you biological brother like Kira" he replied gazing at the girl with want in his eyes. _

_The girl looked up at him "But still weather you're my step brother or my actual brother it still the same feeling that we are related and I don't want to hurt my father" The girl spoke softly looking down at the floor. _

_Athrun placed his hand under her chin and lifted her head up so she was gazing at him "Cagalli" he said as he was about to placed another kiss on lips again._

_But before he could "NO IT CAN'T HAPPEN ATHRUN I CANT LET IT" Cagalli yelled back pushing him away harder she then sprinted away from him making her way out of her family home into the quiet night._

End Flashback 

After the incident Cagalli made sure to stay well clear from her stepbrother all day but then she had to sit with the whole family when they had dinner like just right now.

Athrun was actually sat right next on her left making her feel very uncomfortable. While sitting there all she could do was keep silent and play with her food while looking at it, while her free hand was under the table on her lap playing with the material of her trousers.

Suddenly she felt her hand been taken she new very well it belong to Athrun making her drop her folk that was firmly held in her hand earlier.

Suddenly retreating her hand out of his quickly she stood up rapidly "Please excuse me I am not feeling very well," She said quickly before running out of the dinning room and before her father was about to say something.

Cagalli ran to her room and closed her door placing her self on the bed. She had really needed to get out of the room before Athrun could talk to her or even ask her anything. Even stopping him from suggesting they go for walk because she new him well and new that her father and stepmother would agree after all she wasn't her happy self.

Just then she heard a knock on the door she quickly got underneath her duvet and pretended to be asleep on her side as the door opened

"Cagalli" she heard her father call out.

She kept quiet and her eyes closed until she heard the door closed she then turned on her back and looked at her room ceiling.

She had no idea when the incident happened it came quiet quickly one minute she and Athrun had just gotten back from a movie. And where talking like a big brother and little sister while entering the living area, and the next minute she had tripped over the carpet and nearly landed her self in hospital almost hitting her head on the wall.

But Athrun had stopped her from hitting her head by embracing her with one hand, while the other hand was leaned on the wall preventing her from hitting her head and them both falling.

And from then Cagalli was lifted up so she was leaning on the wall and Athrun was looking at her no wait gazing at her. Then he had whispered something and had placed his lips on hers.

At the time Cagalli did not expected that and she never thought Athrun would do anything like after he was well a gentleman and well they where sibling.

Laying in the bed Cagalli abruptly touched her lips that was her actual first kiss to and to received from someone as handsome as him made her feel all fuzzy inside. She wasn't going to deny her feeling for him to her self. But she was going to try a deny her feeling for him to him to Athrun since he was stepbrother she didn't want do ruin their proper family bond or loose any of her family for something. She didn't know weather it was going to even work out and she wasn't willing to ruin it because of a crush. When he had kissed her it made her feel good of course but it still felt wrong and it had now complicated their sibling relationship. Which Cagalli did not want to add more complication to it so Cagalli had made sure she gotten out of the room, and will continued to stay away from him until everything blew over for them.

Flipping from her back to her front she al sudden stuffed her face into her pillow and slowly tried to sleep. So she could forget about it for a few hours like she did last night when she came back here after the incident.

* * *

Well that was chapter one of temptation hope you enjoy and review after.

Well I see you until next time see ya.


	2. Feelings

Hey Everyone 

Wow 15 reviews for the first chapter and I ask for a least 10 but got more well people that makes me feel good no wait great, so happy Yay woo hoo (pulls out party poppers and opens up a bottle of champagne.

So thanks guys for reviewing and I glad you like it and also thanks for reading this fic.

I know some of you have been waiting for the next chapter for ages and so here is Chapter Two of Temptation.

I am very sorry about the typos and spelling mistakes and the grammar I haven't got a beta reader yet so you going to have to put up with for a bit sorry (bows).

Well I Hope you enjoy and please review this time I am hoping least to receive 11 reviews before I am to update again and that is if you still like it after this chapter anyway, and if I receive more in then I will get writing quickly to update.

Disclaimer I don't own Gundam seed and seed destiny and If I was to own it there will be more AsuCaga scenes.

Oh and I thought I should let you know since one of my regular readers asked me how old Kira and Lacus the answer the question is their both the same age has Athrun.

Temptation Chapter Two feelings 

A week had pasted now and for the whole week Cagalli had been avoiding her stepbrother hoping that it would blow over. Every night since the incident Cagalli hadn't gotten much sleep at all since she spent most of her nights dreaming of the incident over and over again awaking her every second.

She really didn't know what to do how to cope with hence her avoiding method, and for the past week her thoughts had always wondered to the kiss he gave her. Even though she tried to push him a way her heart had wanted to let him, but then her brain told her it was wrong so in the end she pushed him away.

When she was younger before her father and his mother had got together, she admits yes she did have a crush on him, which eventually soon grew into feeling. When her father and stepmother married and they moved in together, to be a family especially after spending more time with Athrun getting know him more.

But Cagalli knew at the time that nothing would ever no could ever happen especially after their mother and father married making her cry more then she had ever done since her mother death. And now because their mother and father where married now Cagalli had made sure she had placed the feeling at the back of her mind. Distracting her self with things to do, in no need of denying her feeling for him hoping the distraction would work.

In the end it did work that was until he had suddenly told her he liked her and kissed her and that kiss then reminded her of her of her feeling, and now it was all she could think about making her feel uncomfortable been in the same room with him it too.

Cagalli sighed and glanced over at her alarm clock reading 6:00 am, throwing the duvet over to her side she got out of bed and made her way to her bathroom that was connected to her room.

She was very happy to be able to have one since it meant she didn't have to use the main bathroom and end up bumping into Athrun.

Walking into the bathroom she looked at her self in the mirror noticing she had bags under her eyes and they where both red.

Walking over to the shower she turned it on and let the water run before discarding her cloths and stepping in letting the warm water run over her body.

After a quick shower she wrapped a warm towel around her body and made her way to her room into her walk in closet she change into her underwear. Then her school uniform. Which consist of a black knee length skirt a white blouse and a blue tie around her neck and a black v- neck jumper.

Once she was finished placing the last item of clothing on a knock on the door was heard.

"Cagalli" she heard a male voice saying belonging to her father.

"Come in" Cagalli called while she made her way to her bed taking her hair brush from her computer desk and sitting down on her bed.

The door opened her father stepped in he was dressed in his casual clothing. Reminding Cagalli the fact that her father and stepmother are going out of the country for two weeks.

Her father walked into her room closing the door and sat on the bed next to his daughter, Cagalli to a glance at her father noticing a worried expression written on his face.

"Is there something wrong dad?" she asked a little worried about her father expression.

A warm smile graced Ulen lips "No princess" he replied glancing at daughter who look like his late wife Via apart from his daughter had his golden hair and eyes.

"You Know princess if you have any problems I mean any you could always talk to me you know, and I have this feeling that there something wrong here especially noticing you hadn't been your self lately " her father said suddenly a serious expression on his face.

At his words Cagalli suddenly felt guilty for making her father worry but she placed on a warm smile and glanced at her father.

"I Know dad that I can talk to you about my problems but there nothing wrong" she said trying to reassure her father.

"Are you sure because if there anything wrong you can tell me and I can always cancel this trip and book it for another time if your not well" he asked worried about leaving his daughter on her own for two weeks, He had been pretty worried for the past week and had been contemplating weather to cancel the trip.

Cagalli rolled her eyes at her father, Ulen never liked leaving his daughter on her own since he was very overprotective when it comes to his only daughter his little princess not to mention the youngest of his children.

"Dad I am ok I am 16 years old now and I think I can take care of my self for a measly two weeks so there no need for you to stay home and I really am ok" Cagalli reassured her father.

"Young lady you maybe 16 but two weeks it still to long and I cant help but worry" Ulen replied.

Cagalli sighed and looked up at her father "Dad don't you trust me it not like I am going to throw a wild party or invite random stranger in I am" Cagalli asked.

Ulen sighed, "Ok Cagalli but if there is any problem not matter how small you call me" Ulen told her with a very serious tone.

"Yes dad I will and if there anything goes wrong Kira and Athrun still in the country so I should be ok" Cagalli said reassuring her father.

"HONEY I THINK WE BETTER GET GOING NOW OR WE WILL HIT BAD TRAFFIC" They both suddenly heard Lenore shout.

"Dad mom waiting and don't worry I be ok" Cagalli told her father a smiled graced her lips.

"Ok you promise me to call if there is any problem even a little now your if your brother not home when you get back make sure you lock the door" Ulen asked his daughter.

"Yes I will dad to all above you have said " Cagalli said as Ulen smiled and embraced her.

" See you two weeks princess," he said breaking the father daughter embrace.

"Yeah dad bye" she replied back as her father made his way out of her room.

Once her father left the room Cagalli made her way to the window and watched her father and stepmother enter their car and soon after drove away, while still holding onto her hairbrush.

Once they drove off Cagalli gave her hair a comb she then place her hairbrush on her computer desk.

Looking at the clock it read 7:00 giving her half hour before she needs to set of for school but then Cagalli didn't really need to look at the time. Since she was planning on leaving before 7:30 since Athrun usually leave at the same time.

Grabbing her school bag and jacket she made her way to the door and opened it up taking a glance outside to see if Athrun was in sight.

Cagalli sighed in relief and made her way out of her room closing her door and sprinting down the stairs into the hall way and out of the house to school.

Once at School Cagalli made her way to her classroom and sat her self near her desk, so far she had manage to avoid Athrun and hopefully she could continued that. Well that's is until she could actually figure something out apart avoiding and hoping things blew over. Since Cagalli now knew after a lot of thinking when walking to school.

That it was impossible to do since they lived in the same house, and waiting for things to blow over was more then impossible, when she her self never actually gotten over or denied her self of her feeling for him. She also new her father knew there was something up especially after the talk her father gave her. But a least he hasn't worked out it was something to do with Athrun. But then her father can be pretty observant at time so in no time he would defiantly work it out and then Cagalli would have to explain and that not what she wants.

"Cagalli I cant believe it our last day in school doing classes after five years of been here, then after the exams we finally finished high school. Anyway Cagalli can I actually come to the party since I am not a family member or a friend of your brother and his fiancée" she suddenly heard her friend Mir.

Turning her head and pushing her thoughts away for now, she glanced at her friend a girl with short orange brownish hair and blue eyes "what" she replied.

Mir raised an eyebrow in concern "is there something up" she asked noticing her friend not been her self.

(If you mean been kissed and confessed by my stepbrother that he like me then yes" Cagalli thought but then Cagalli wasn't going to tell her friend that though.

"No I am just been tired lately" Cagalli lied "so what did you ask me earlier" Cagalli asked changing the subject.

With an eyebrow still raised Mir new something was up by the way Cagalli dodge the subject but instead of interrogating her. Mir decided to let it go "I ask you if you if it really is ok for me to go to the party since I am not a family member or a friend of your brother and his fiancée"" Mir replied.

Cagalli looked at her friend and blinked at her confused "what party" she asked.

Mir stared at her friend wondering maybe she should have interrogated Cagalli "Your brother Kira engagement party" Mir told her.

Once Cagalli heard her friend reply the memory of her older brother fiancée asking her to be her maid of honour suddenly popped in her mind.

"Oh yeah sorry Mir I kind still sleepy and the answer yeah since I am Lacus maid of Honour and it still ok for you to go you are my friend and Kira said I could invite a least one friend " Cagalli replied.

Taking her excuse about been tired she decided to believe Cagalli for that "ok well my father said he can drive me so there no need to pick me up. So why don't we meet up outside the venue then" Mir said.

"Yeah ok then" Cagalli replied just as the teacher entered and the bell rang for first lessons, once it stopped ringing Cagalli teacher Miss Murrue Ramiuse spoke.

"Good morning class now today happens to be the last time I would be teaching you guys since after today it will exam time and then end of your high school days " Murrue spoke happily to her students.

"So that means guys I am expecting you all to do your best and for that to happen means I want you guys to study for it this lesson" She continued to say receiving "awe's but its our last lesson with you Miss Ramiuse" from her student before they begun to study.

School soon finished now and Cagalli along with her classmates bid farewell until they where to meet up again in a month's time where they would be hopefully ready for their exam. She had also bid fare well to her teachers that she got on well during her lunch hour.

Since it was technically the last day of high school but then they still had exams to go before it is actually there last day, and the night after the final exam they would have a prom night to finally bid fare well to everybody they attended high school with.

Originally Cagalli was suppose to go with her classmates to a party but Cagalli felt that she wouldn't actually be good company and all was on her mind was Athrun. So she had declined the offer and bide farewell until their first exam day.

That was why Cagalli at the moment was now at a small café where she was sat near the window-watching people passing by.

Since Cagalli still hadn't come up with another plan apart from avoid and hope it passes over. She had decided to come to café and think, and along with the fact it was safer for her to avoid her stepbrother for now. By staying here till 7:00 where she knew Athrun wouldn't be at home since he would gone to work it was know 6:00 now so it gave her another hour to wait here.

She had been sat here for an hour letting the time pass with her mobile laid on the table as a watch or clock, she had spent most of her time drinking cups of coffee one after another.

Curling her hand around the 11th cup of coffee Cagalli picked it up and took a sip of it just then her mobile rang placing her cup down she picked it and looked at the caller ID.

"Athrun" Cagalli said looking at it she then switched it off and placed it back down on the table deciding to ignore it.

The rest of the hour soon past quickly as Cagalli was now on her way home, walking through the streets her jacket wrapped tightly around her body since it was freezing.

Twenty minutes later Cagalli arrived home taking her keys from her school bag she inserted it in to the keyhole and tuned it opening the lock.

Cagalli then opened the door and entered closing the door behind her and locking. Tuning on the hall light Cagalli turned towards the living room and walked in, sitting her self down on the sofa she suddenly heard grunt making her jump.

Turning around she saw a body sprawled on the coach on his stomach "Athrun" Cagalli mumbled out noticing who it was.

"Umm Cagalli" her stepbrother suddenly said turning him self around so he was now on his back.

Cagalli glanced at him noticing his eyes where closed and his hair looked dishevelled, his white button shirt that normally was well ironed had now received a lot of creases.

(He drunk when he suppose to be at work) Cagalli thought when she suddenly noticed the many bottles of beer on the living room floor.

(He Drunk oh god what do I do) Cagalli suddenly thought panicking now looking at him.

Not once had Cagalli ever seen Athrun drunk normally he was very good at drinking and now having him here drunk all suddenly frightened her but she couldnt explain why.

"Umm Cagalli I like you so much that it hurt's me" Athrun suddenly mumbled.

Cagalli Orbs widen at his words a sad smile graced her lips suddenly reminding her of her own thoughts when her feeling grew for him. She had felt the same feelings he spoke of no to be truthful still felt even though she hidden it at the back of her mind.

"I feel the same way too but" Cagalli suddenly spoke pausing for a moment knowing he way to drunk to even remember this "….But it not right and it will never will be because we are sibling now Athrun" she finished her sentence.

Cagalli then suddenly picked up the blanket that was laid on the end of couch decided it was better for Athrun to sleep all the alcohol off, and since she couldn't exactly carry him up the stairs to his room on her own, she decided to leave him downstairs with a blanket and bucket.

Placing the blanket over his body she then want to get a bucket from the bathroom and placed it beside the couch near to him.

"Good night" Cagalli spoke before she made her way out of the living room up the stairs and into her room where she fell on her bed as tears cascaded down her cheeks.

Feeling her heartache and her mind telling that she was right to say that and right to prevent anything from considering having a relationship with her stepbrother. More then ever she was know wishing he had said what he said years ago before their parents got together where there was chance for them but life wasn't fare and never will be.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Thanks for reading and I hope you enjoyed please review I guess I see you all until next time Sayonara Mina.


	3. Just this Once

Hey everyone sorry for the late update and now most of you been waiting for this chapter so here it is but before I let you all read .

now shiloah18 and cags4ever asked mea few question so here my answers your question Athrun job happens to be a young high profile lawyer (I can actually picture him in nice suit and been one). Even if he is 21 lets say he started after he finished his first year at university and still is in university but he on a apprenticeship. So he working for his stepfather and taking a course at the same time and during his first year he had suddenly became a high profile lawyer at a young age. And to answer why he is drunk there only one reason and that is Cagalli he feels hurt not just hurt but unhappy because he really does love Cagalli so to make his pain go away for a little while he drank a lot of alcohol and forgot about work or he could cancelled work maybe before doing so. And to answer the final question which why did Cagalli have a reason to be scared when Athrun drunk well the answer is she was scared that she might suddenly find him in her room since a when a person drunk they don't know exactly what their doing until they are sober. Well that answer your question .

Disclaimer I don't not own Gundam Seed or Seed Destiny and if I did you all know what I would do.

Anyway for all who have waited for long time for this update here it is and thankyou to you all for reading and reveiwing my last two chapters and I am once again sorry for my very bad i mean real bad garmmar (bows).

please reveiw after let me know how this chapter is after.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Here it is:

Temptation 

Chapter Three Just this Once 

All night Cagalli had not gotten a wink of sleep she had spent most of night worrying and been scared that Athrun would walk into her room while still drunk.

She had been downstairs during the night a couple of time to check up on her stepbrother and She made sure she left a covered glass water.

So it will stop dust getting into to it and a bottle of painkillers knowing he will have a hangover when he woke up.

It was 11:30 in the morning and Cagalli was at the current moment at her local library studying for her first exam coming in a few days and had pushed the thoughts of the incident back to her mind.

She had made a quick dash here when she had heard her stepbrother make his way to the bathroom in the hallways. When he had woken up hoping to avoid him a little longer a least until she defiantly couldn't, taking her school bag with her books and essential items such as keys, phone and wallet.

Looking at her opened book on the library table Cagalli found that she was unable to study for a little longer, closing the book she placed on the table.

Looking at her wrist watch she noticed the time, thinking it may be safe to go home for a little while Cagalli begun to pack her school books in her bag.

After placing her books in her bag she made her way out of the library home but after stopping at her local cafe to get coffee.

Arriving at the cafe Cagalli made her way to counter and ordered a plain white coffee before sitting herself down at her local table at the corner of the cafe.

Seconds later her coffee arrived and Cagalli begun to add a load of sugar to it and stirring it with the provided plastic spoon.

"Cagalli is that you" She suddenly heard someone say as she stirred her coffee, turning her head she found a man with golden hair and brown Orbs like hers.

"Miguel Aiman" Cagalli replied looking at a very familiar face.

There stood in front of her was a very old friend holding a coffee in his hand or should she say one of her ex boyfriends she happen to dated. When Athrun had become her stepbrother hopping it would help her get over the fact she liked her stepbrother.

But the relationship didn't go so well since at the time Cagalli was getting use to Athrun been her stepbrother and Miguel was about to enter university, so they ended the relationship two months after dating.

"The one and only" The golden haired male replied a dashing smile on his lips "It been a long time hasn't it" The male spoke again.

"Yeah it has" Cagalli replied a little shocked.

The golden haired male smiled "mind if I sit here?" he asked pointing to the empty seat next to Cagalli.

"Not at all" Cagalli replied still a little shocked.

Miguel sat himself down and placed the coffee on the table and chuckled at her "Your still the same has ever I can see" he said looking at her.

Cagalli could feel her cheeks tint red at him "and you too" she said not so shocked now.

Miguel smiled "so how have you been?" he asked suddenly.

Cagalli smiled "Never been better" she replied lying "and you?" she asked.

"I guess the same actually" He replied.

"That's good" Cagalli said not knowing what else to say and at the same time thinking of something to ask "so how Uni" she asked after thinking.

"Great. Actually I have just graduated" he replied with a huge grin.

"Congratulation" Cagalli replied smiling.

The golden haired male smiled "thanks so how's school then?" he asked.

"Ok I guess" Cagalli told him.

Just then a female voice was heard calling his name "Miguel" they both heard.

Turning his head the golden haired male smiled as a lady with pink hair approached Cagalli table.

Cagalli thought the female kind of looked like her future sister in law but the cloths gave it away since. She was wearing slightly revealing cloths that Lacus would never consider wearing or be caught dead in.

"Oh hey Meer" Cagalli heard Miguel say.

Raising an eyebrow Cagalli watched the girl approach them placing a peck on Miguel cheeks (I would have never thought Miguel would have dated a girl of standard and she somehow familiar apart from looking like Lacus though) Cagalli thought.

"Who's this" Cagalli heard the Meer girl asked in what sounded like I am all mighty tone.

"This" Miguel said smiled "Is Cagalli Hibiki" he continued to introduce.

"Cagalli Hibiki So you're the sister of Athrun Zala of the law firm Justice" The pink haired female asked.

"Yes and Cagalli this is my friend Meer Campbell" Miguel introduced.

Instantly Cagalli remembered who it was the Meer Campbell she was Athrun secretary who Cagalli had been told countless times she had flirted with her stepbrother, also reminding her of the incident that had been held at the back of her mind after she pushed it there but now it was back in motion at the front of her mind.

Cagalli nodded in politeness so that she didn't seem to rude even though somehow she didn't like the look or even the sound of the woman in front of her. She kind of had the urge to punch her of the mere thought of her flirting with her stepbrother and for reminding her of the incident which she had forgotten for a least a few seconds earlier or place at the back of her mind for now.

Pretending to look at her watch Cagalli begun to say "Oh look at the time" she said "Sorry Miguel I have to get home to study so I guess I see ya around some time" she lied, picking up her bag from the floor.

A look of disappointment came to his face "Oh really what about you coffee you haven't even drank it" he replied.

""Well I am in kind of hurry so I just leave it "Cagalli replied wanting leave before she did something she knew she didn't have a control on.

"Well in that case why don't we catch up another time then?" he asked smiling.

"Yeah how about next week erm let's say here on Monday at 11:30" she asked quickly not really thinking much.

"Yeah great. I see ya then" Miguel replied.

"Yeah see ya then" Cagalli replied before running out of the cafe.

Once out of the cafe Cagalli felt the urge to knock the girl lights of "Oh great I am jealous and I had thought I held it in my mind for a little longer" Cagalli mumbled knowing her urge to punch the woman for flirting with her stepbrother was of jealousy and how angry she was with the woman for letting the incident back in her mind.

Cagalli wasn't what you call delusional of her felling to him to her but to him she was since it was much easier coping with it to herself than to Athrun.

Sighing she pushed the thoughts out of her mind and looked at her watch again reading 12:15 (should I go home now) Cagalli thought not knowing either to stay out a little longer or go home. Suddenly an idea popped in her head, Cagalli got out her phone from her bag and dialled her home number.

The idea was to call home she knew Athrun even if he was out of it he would answer the phone and if he was there to answer. It would mean he home meaning Cagalli would stay out a little longer while a least until she knows he would be asleep.

Placing the phone to her ear Cagalli let the phone ring a couple of minutes at a least 10 to 15 minutes to see if he answer, after 10 minutes there was still no answer so Cagalli let it rang for another five minutes.

Still no answer Cagalli pressed disconnected (Ah safe to go home) Cagalli thought starting to walk in the direction of her home.

Twenty minutes later Cagalli arrived home taking her keys out of her bag she placed the key in and twist the key unlocking the locks.

Opening the door she entered and closed the door behind her, deciding she could do with a drink since she didn't actually get to drink her coffee she made her way to the kitchen.

As she entered the kitchen she suddenly stopped at the doorway only just noticing that someone was sat down near the dining table.

There sat down with a bottle of water by his side was her stepbrother Athrun, Cagalli stood there staring at the floor not able to, say one word not even hey.

She never suspected he would still be home since she did call and Athrun never missed a call even if he was in the shower or drunk because some how he would manage to answer it.

Turning herself around she was about to walk away but before she could take one step Athrun had gotten of the chair in one quick motion and grabbed her wrist.

"We need to talk Cagalli" he said suddenly with a firm grip on her wrist.

"There nothing to talk about" Cagalli replied trying to get her wrist out of his grip.

"You're wrong about that Cagalli and you know it" He replied after her gripping her wrist tighter.

Cagalli could feel his grip but still tried to struggle out of it "NO I DON'T!" she yelled back at him not really wanting to have this talk. Even if it was somehow option but then she was scared at what it may lead to and wanted to end it or at least prevent anything happening.

"Yes you do Cagalli. You know we need to talk about what happened" Athrun replied still holding a grip on her.

Cagalli stopped struggling for a moment turning herself around she looked at him "No we don't Athrun because nothing happened and even if you feel something for me. I don't feel the same way" Cagalli said lying hoping saying those words would end everything.

But instead of getting what she wanted him to say or a hurt expression a least something saying "if that how you feel then I treat you like what we are suppose to be" instead she received a smile on his lips from him.

"Liar" She heard him say instead.

Cagalli glanced at him and looked at his emerald green Orbs "and don't you say you're not Cagalli because you are lying to me" she heard him say.

"I am not lying" she replied back "I meant every word" she continue to say not leaving his Orbs knowing if she looked somewhere else it would mean she was guilty.

"There you go again lying" he replied looking back at her golden brown Orbs.

"I know you are Cagalli because if you didn't feel the same way you would of Never avoided me and of walked away when you saw me sitting in here" He spoke again with his emerald orbs still looking back at Cagalli with hand still holding his wrist the entire time.

Suddenly Athrun pulled Cagalli towards him so that she landed on his chest, wrapping his arms around her shoulders in embrace.

Cagalli orbs widen while her arms wrapped around him absentmindedly. Athrun tighten the embrace making Cagalli feel as if she was melting in it as her orbs started to water she knew nothing could happen even if he knew her feeling now and she wanted to.

"Don't lie anymore Cagalli" Athrun whispered in the embrace.

Cagalli felt more tears cascade down her cheeks "But this is wrong" she replied back at him.

Breaking the embrace Athrun gazed at her golden brown orbs "it maybe to other people but as long has it doesn't matter to us it ok" Athrun replied back.

Cagalli gazed back to his emerald Orbs she looked at him with a sad smile her tears could be clearly seen "But it matters to me to what people think especially my father. Even though I can't deny my feeling to you Athrun, we can't hide the fact that we are sibling now that your mother and my father are married. Therefore I can't let anything happen so I want us both to pretend nothing happened please Athrun for the sake of our family" she told him.

Cagalli watch her stepbrother orbs widen holding the sight of sadness in them "Then If that is what you think I guess it only right for me to do the same. I can't force you Cagalli to be me if we both don't feel it right but before I start to pretend nothing happened could I ask you something?" He asked his orbs held sadness in them that Cagalli could clearly see.

She gazed back at him with tears she could see she was hurting him and she felt hurt herself for doing this when she wanted to start. Something even if they were sibling since they only step siblings after all but it was still wrong in her mind.

"I Guess" she replied not knowing exactly what to say or do but decided it would be better to say yes in a not so obvious way.

The blue haired man sadly smiled "can I kiss you?" he asked suddenly making Cagalli orbs widen at his words gazing at him.

"Just this once again to let me feel your lips again to know how it feels this last time so I can remember every detail, because our first kiss wasn't what you call memorable for me when you ran out" He said to her, his sad smile still on his lips.

With her orbs still widen Cagalli nodded her head (just this once should be ok) she thought as Athrun slowly lean closer to Cagalli face.

Their lips been few inches away from each other both their orbs closed as their lips made contact with each other in a passionate kiss.

Athrun hands want down to Cagalli waist instantly wrapping them around her as Cagalli arms wrapped around his neck, as Athrun deepen the kiss.

Cagalli could feel herself melting into his arms at their passionate lip lock she could feel a weird sensation in her body as if wanting more and wanting to deepen the kiss herself. Giving in to the temptation of letting something more happen.

Suddenly she found herself doing what she felt she begun to deepen the kiss making Athrun suddenly stiffen but only for a second.

And without thinking much both of them found them self's battling each other in a heated passionate kiss for dominance.

As their kiss grew more passionate and heated Cagalli hands travelled from his neck to his chest where all suddenly she begun unbuttoned his white shirt.

Athrun orbs instantly opened wide and broke the kiss he gazed at Cagalli golden orbs "Cagalli" he said a little shocked.

Cagalli gazed back at Athrun then she looked down his chest to see that she had unbuttoned his whole shirt.

She had no idea she did that she really didn't know where she gotten the courage to do that her orbs widened but then she gazed back into Athrun emerald orbs.

And without thinking she suddenly spoke "Just this once" she said gazing at him "I will let it happen" she continued.

Athrun orbs widened once again in shock he gazed back at her with gentle eyes but shock was still evident in them "Are you sure because I don't want to force you" he asked.

A weak smile came to Cagalli face and she nodded then suddenly grabbed his unbuttoned shirt and pulled him towards her giving him a gentle kiss to assure him it was.

Athrun of course took that as an answer and kissed her back with a gentle yet passionate kiss, a kiss that they both at this moment wanted to go further just this once and to remember every detail of it.

Soon cloths where thrown all over the place and they both find them self in Athrun bedroom in a fiery passionate clinch where two forbidden lovers fused together as one.

With then both knowing this what they wanted just this one night so that they both could remember what it would feel to be together.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Well that the end of chapter three hope you enjoyed and please review thanks. Thanks for reading everyone and I am glad som many of you likes this story. and I am expecting to received a lot reveiws before udating it again.


	4. I Love You

Hi everyone well I guess most of you have been waiting patiently for this chapter but before I can let you all read I think a least two or more of you asked me why Athrun didn't answer the phone. My answer is that he knew it was Cagalli and her plan let's just say he knows her more she knows herself. 

cagallirockz nope Kira doesn't live with them any more he lived in his own apartment so he could be close to Lacus lol. But it would be bad if he did though imagine what he would do to Athrun if he found out they slept in the same bed never mind together lol.

Milisante ok answering question here for you lol about Cagalli worrying well in the story I tried to write out in a realistic term in what other people may think of if a stepsiblings happen to have a relationship. And some people out there think it wrong even though their not blood related and well Cagalli more worried about her father who will more then think like that and her father had worked hard to give her and Kira a proper family after his wife death so in comes the question about the adoption. Athrun was adopted before they Ulen and Lenore were married a year after they dated since Patrick and Via had passed away for two tears already. In the UK as long as you're in a stable relationship you can adopt even though you're not married to that person yet. So Ulen adopted Athrun when he was 17 and a half so it made it legal. As a proper family for his daughter and son before Athrun 18th birthday, and well Kira had been bugging his father about making Athrun a brother so Ulen and Lenore did that by adopting each other children. Well I hope that explained it and I sorry for been so erm…what the word confusing and not explaining it well so I am sorry again (Bows) and I am glad you find it fascinating and hope you continue to read.

cagalliyulaattha4ever ok I have answer your first question already lol and oh thanks for the advice I will use your advice in the future chapter I am glad you like the last chapter.

Hikaru-1989 I read you're story and it sound really good and I will defiantly enjoy reading it since I have read your other stories to and they were great especially forbidden love.

To everyone else yep they did it lol I kind thought they needed too and I couldn't help but write it in. I am glad you all like the last chapter and hope you will like this one too. Well Anyway I want to thank you all for reading and reviewing for the past three chapters and hope you will continue to so for further ado I give you chapter Four of Temptation. 

Disclaimer I do not own Gundam Seed or Seed Destiny If I dot there would be more Athrun Zala and Cagalli Yula Athra Scenes.

Hope you enjoy and please review after thanks.

Temptation Chapter Four I Love You 

The next morning Cagalli awoke to the soreness to her body and the memories of last night imprinted on her mind.

Last night was unexpected she hadn't thought that after the kiss it would lead to something more. But then last night when they kissed the second time Cagalli felt an unknown feeling run through her body something she could not identify or felt before even when she was with Miguel.

Opening her eyes Cagalli found her and Athrun in tangled in an embrace in each other arms his arms were wrapped around her tightly in a secure, protective way.

A sad smile graced her lips as she gazed at his sleeping features and especially after last night she was now having second thoughts letting this be just this once.

Looking over at the clock that hung on the wall by Athrun desk reading 8:00 clock Cagalli decided to get up and leave the room before Athrun would wake. Carefully removing his arms off her Cagalli slid out of his hold and grabbed her shirt on the floor and quickly placed it on before searching for the rest of her cloths that was thrown around the room.

Once she was sure she had all her clothing she slowly sneaked out of his room without making a noise closing the door quietly to get her room.

Once in her room Cagalli made her way to her bathroom and threw her cloths in the laundry basket. Walking over to the mirror she glanced at her reflection, her golden brown Orbs stared at her own features as she thought about last night.

Last night was so unreal to her and very much unexpected and now it had brought out deeper feeling that Cagalli had locked up in her mind and heart or in matter of fact she never knew she had until last night that is. But before last night Cagalli had always thought it was a simple crush but now and especially after last night.

She knew it was something else something deeper than a crush or just the word like but it was defiantly a word beginning the letter L. That was it she had fallen in love with him and she knew when she did to. It was when his mother and her father had started dating when they would leave her with Athrun so that he could take care of her before that it was crush and it had tuned into love when she had spent most of her time with him when they had time to get to know each other more.

(Ok this is going to be harder than I thought it would) Cagalli thought as she continued to stare at herself in the mirror with her feeling now scattered in her mind.

She wanted to cry at this moment she felt so sad, so unhappy at the fact that she had fallen in love and she and he couldn't exactly be together. However they could since their not blood related but then that wasn't what Cagalli was worried about it was what people especially her father who she knew would not accept them but there was a small chance he would.

Just then a loud knock fill her bedroom and bathroom looking over her shoulder Cagalli called out "COME IN".

She then made her way out of the bathroom to her connected bedroom and stood near her room wall as the door opened revealing

No other then Athrun just in his pants his chest bare and his hair was wet as if he had a shower just now.

Cagalli glanced at his chest watching droplets of water cascade down his well-toned body for a moment feeling the desire to jump him but refrained from doing anything.

"Cagalli" Athrun spoke a sad expression on his features was clearly seen.

Cagalli couldn't look at him straight in face so she stared at her carpeted bedroom floor and manage to answer him "Yeah" she replied.

Athrun stood there silent for a moment as he tried think of word to say "I... no...we need to talk" he begun to say his orbs was on the golden haired female in front of him just dressed in a shirt.

He too couldn't help the desire to jump her on the spot too but mange to refrain himself from doing so as he continued to speak "we need to talk this through because there no way we can go back to normal especially after last night" he told her his green orbs still on the her.

Cagalli still couldn't look him in the face in the orbs but she knew he was right how could they pretend everything ok and go back to before all this happened when they had slept together.

She knew she couldn't look him in the orbs or the face not until they sorted out this, she felt like crying out at this moment crying why life wasn't but refrained herself from.

"Your right but what else can we do?" she replied asking her orbs still on the floor.

Suddenly Athrun strode across to where Cagalli stood making her step back until her back hit her wall. Athrun was now stood very close to her with his body leaned against hers; lifting his right arm he placed his hand underneath Cagalli chin lifting it up making her gaze at his green orbs.

"Before I answer you can I ask you something?" he asked gazing at her golden brown orbs his hand still holding her chin up.

Since Cagalli had no other choice she gazed back at his emerald green eyes and nodded her head in reply.

"Why are you so against us getting together?" he asked his gazed stayed on Cagalli.

Cagalli golden brown orbs widen at his words "I am not against us getting together how can you say that after last night" she replied gazing at him.

Athrun orbs suddenly soften at Cagalli reply "then why can't we be together as a proper couple?" he asked his gazed still on her.

"Because of what other people will think or say Athrun especially my father. Are you telling me your not worried about what people say or think about us" Cagalli replied asking him gazing at his green orbs deeply.

Athrun stayed silent for a moment before giving her a simply answer "No I am not" he replied with confidence in his orbs.

Cagalli gazed at his orbs looking a hint of worry but found none. Not a single not even a tiny amount. Athrun saw this and a smile grace his lips as he continued to speak "Because Cagalli when a person is deeply in love they don't let anything get in the way not even their parents" he finished off.

Cagalli orbs widen in surprise she gazed at him as a wider smile graced his lips and he spoke again "Cagalli I love you I have been so deeply in love with you for the past year a half that I didn't know how to cope with it, and after I kissed you the very first time. I was ecstatic with happiness but when you pushed me away it hurt like hell and it hurt even more when you told we can't let it happen that it can't happen. But after last night I don't think I can cope anymore with the hurt I can't do it Cagalli. I can't just start pretending that there nothing there when we just last night we made passionate love so there for I am going to ask you do you love me" Athrun asked his orbs gazing at her with love in them hoping to receive the answer he wanted.

With her orbs still widen in surprise Cagalli didn't know what to say even though she felt the same as Athrun "I...I.I.I do...I do love...you Athrun" she replied as tears started to form in orbs "But what about father I don't want start something that going to be wrecked later on it will only hurt us more" Cagalli finished her sentence with tears cascading down her cheeks at the thought of what she had just said.

Yes she was worried what people would be thinking or even talk about but Athrun had made the worry fade away at his words. When he had said "Because Cagalli when a person is deeply in love they don't let anything get in the way not even their parents".

But then she wasn't worried about them as much as her father and if her father was to be one of those people who thought it was wrong. Cagalli didn't want hurt her father by ruining the family that her father had made sure she and her brother had especially after their mother death. Cagalli like any daughter loved her father despite all the disputes they have every often and she didn't want hurt him and she knew it would hurt him.

She knew he would make them brake up and Cagalli knew it would hurt them both even more and she was feeling frightened at what her father might do or even Athrun.

"Cagalli" Athrun said suddenly his hand that had been holding her chin the whole time was now resting her cheek as he caresses it wiping the tears away.

"With my heart I promise you that I won't let anything or anyone wreck what we have for each other. I love you Cagalli and now I know that you feel the same way it make me feel happy so if you're willing to a least give this relationship ago I promise you Cagalli I won't let anything ruin us or anyone and you're father we could always keep this as our secret and when we both ready we will tell him" Athrun promised.

"So are you willing?" he asked gazing into Cagalli Orbs.

Cagalli orbs widen she stayed silent for a few minutes she knew her answer already but she just couldn't answer it without thinking about.

Her answer was yes of course but she couldn't help thinking of all the problems that would be provided in their relationship at this. It wasn't going to be easy for them both but then who said love was easy and that was true in Cagalli and Athrun case. They both seem to have deep feeling for each other but they are stepsiblings. Law wise it's ok but people wise not all people think it right and Cagalli had a feeling her father would be one of them.

What Athrun had said about been in love was strangely true that when you love someone deeply. They don't let anything or even anyone get in the way of their love for that person and the other person should theoretically do the same if they love the person deeply too.

Cagalli knew she was defiantly in love with him but not just in love but deeply in love with him because .If was just a small crush or just the like sense her feeling for him wouldn't of grown and lasted this long.

Even before he had told her he felt the same she had a feeling it was love but pushed the thought to the back of her mind and dated a few guys to help her get through it. But it never worked because the feeling stayed in her mind just away from her consciousness even though he had became her stepbrother. And when he did became her stepbrother she kept the feelings at the back of her mind but now after last night when they had slept together and now when he had admitted her he didn't just like her but loved her it was harder to let a chance of a relationship go even though it may not be acceptable. However Athrun was right about when you're deeply in love with someone you shouldn't let anything or anyone get in your way and that what Cagalli was going to do.

A smile graced her lips "if you're willing then I guess I am too. But about father I want to wait like you said" she replied gazing at him.

A large smile filled with glee appeared on Athrun lips lighting up his whole face to "Of course" he replied suddenly embracing Cagalli tightly squishing her against the wall.

Cagalli smiled in the embrace and embrace him back she felt a large amount of feeling run through her body, the feeling or joy, happiness, fulfilment and of course love deep love that was indescribable swim throughout her body knowing he also felt the same as he embraced her tightly in his arms.

Even though their relationship maybe a secret for a very long time they both willing to have a relationship that they will fight for if they after.

After all they were both and still deeply in love with each other so why shouldn't they give this relationship a go even thought at first glance it may not work.

Breaking the embrace moment later Athrun gazed at her "I promise you that I won't let anything or anyone wreck what we have for each other and that I will love you forever and never hurt you and to proof it I will do this" he said suddenly leaned in and placed a simple sweet kiss on Cagalli lips to seal the promise.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Well thanks to everyone for reading I hope you all enjoyed this chapter and please press the button and review so that I will update the next chapter quicker but no flaming though.

Thanks everyone I guess it goodbye until next time see ya.

Cagallixathrunzala


	5. Their thoughts

Hey everyone I was very happy that most of you had liked my last chapter so I got on quickly with the next chapter and had just finished it. So I thought I will update sooner for you guys but there still be grammar mistakes to so I very sorry about that (bows). Thanks all you guys for the great reviews they made my day so I hope I did the same with this chapter. 

Milisante No worries you forgiven and I don't worry I don't hate you it helps sometime to receive constructive reviews. I will try my best to put more comas and punctuation marks in my stories. But I can't guarantee that it might by all the time since I am really bad at grammar and spelling. I really still get confused with words and that which by the way I am very sorry about (bows). But I hope you will still read my stories.

AsuCaga01 lol I hope that was a good speechless.

Hideno I once again apologise (bows) for my really bad grammar and that but I am learning slowly. 

Disclaimer I do not own Gundam Seed or Seed Destiny If I dot there would be more Athrun Zala and Cagalli Yula Athra Scenes.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Temptation

Chapter Five Their thoughts 

It was 11:00 PM both Cagalli and Athrun were both cuddled up in Athrun bed, Cagalli was laid in Athrun arms with her head laid on his chest and his arms wrapped around her tightly in a protective way. Cagalli was wide-awake unable to sleep after the day events so she had spent her time gazing at Athrun sleeping features. Cagalli Thoughts P.O.V 

_Gazing at Athrun I just couldn't help but let a smile graced my lips, just gazing at him reminded me of when we were younger. _

_Both of our parents had been friends since high school so me, my brother and Athrun had known each other for a very long time and I guess that how my older brother became friends with Athrun. _

_Even though they were both four years older then me we were apparently inseparable from the day I was born too. Well that was what I heard from both my parents and his._

_They had said that the day I was born my mother and father were taking care of Athrun at the time. _

_Since his parents were going away for the weekend so when my mother's water broke which was in the early in the night. _

_They of course had to take Kira and Athrun with them to the hospital, and once I was born after they had spent an hour with me. _

_My mother had told my father to take the boys home but apparently they both didn't want leave me after meeting me for the first time they had grown attach to me already. _

_I was a little baby at the time so it wasn't something I should remember however when I had heard that story the first time._

_I actually laughed my head off since now my own brother couldn't wait to get rid of me, and it was kind of hard to believe, just the thought of it made me laugh again._

_I may have no memory of that after all I was a baby at the time, but I do have many other memories of us playing together when we were younger. _

_I could clearly remember when I had discovered I had like him or a crush._

_I was thirteen at the time and was visiting my mother at the hospital since she had been admitted to hospital, and she and father didn't tell me anything well that was until the doctors admitted my mother to hospital._

_That day was when my mother told me she had cancer and cervical cancer that is I had many emotions running through my mind. _

_I was very upset at the news and I had cried most of the day and my mother had embraced me telling me everything is going to be ok but I knew other wise._

_My mother had also told me that she was in the 3rd stage, which meant there wasn't much the doctors could do. _

_But she still continued to say everything was going be ok. I had also discovered that my brother knew about this before me and I ended up running away from the hospital at midnight in tears. _

_Because I was angry at them for telling me last and the fact that my mother was no longer going to be around soon. _

_I had made my way to the park that night and had sat my self on one of the swings I could feel my self break -down in even more tears. _

"_Cagalli what are you doing here this late?" I heard a familiar voice say, turning my head I saw Athrun with a concern expression appear on his face as he noticed I was in tears. _

"_Cagalli" I heard him say my name as he approach me and kneeled in front of me I just couldn't let anything come out of my lips at the time. Not one word I could say to him since all I could do was cry. _

_Since all I was doing was crying Athrun had suddenly wrapped his arms around my shoulders in embrace as I cried in his arms._

_That night even though I was upset then I still mange to feel different emotion apart the emotion I felt when my mother told me she had cancer. _

_In his arms I felt very comfortable more comfortable then I was when I was in my brother arms, I felt that I somehow belong there in his arms. And just the fact that I was in his arms made me feel a awful lot better and that was when I discovered I liked him or a had crush on him having a crush on someone didn't just mean physical attraction after all. _

_Been in arms at the time brought out the sudden feeling I have of why I liked him apart from him been drop dead gorgeous or course. I also liked his personality too he was a sweet, caring guy who in fact was good looking and charming at the same time which was rare in a guy._

_It had also brought the fact that when I had started to like him, it was when I actually grown to see the world differently. _

_Since when you are younger you tend to not care or see what going on around you well not until you grow to understand the world the age was nine when you did._

_But now during the years I had been around him the simply crush had grown into more then the word like but love. _

_I may have hidden the fact that I was deeply in love him at the back of my mind for the past few years when my feeling grew. _

_But now that was in past that I hidden it not now anyway. Especially after I have actually told him how I felt about him._

_I really do love him so deeply more then I even expected a person could be capable to love, and the fact that he felt the same has me made me feel so happy just thinking about it._

_Sometimes I wonder what I loved about him and I guess it every single thing from the way he eat the way he dresses to the way he walk and talks. _

_Even though I know we will more then properly have trouble in our relationship but I didn't really care. Since Athrun words were right that if you loved someone you should let anything get in the way and that was what I am going to do. _

_End of Cagalli thoughts_

Soon after Cagalli watched she wrapped her arms around him in embrace getting into a comfortable position as a smile graced her lips and soon after she fell asleep.

The next morning

Athrun was the first to awake opening his eyes a smile graced his lips noticing Cagalli was cuddled to him.

_Athrun Thoughts P.O.V_

_Seeing Cagalli fast asleep like that reminded me of a angel, she looked so cute and sweet asleep, It just reminded me of how much I really love her and what I loved about her .I love everything about her even when she got angry; living with her for so long now had actually brought on my feeling for her as days want by I started to see her differently. _

_I had always thought of her has a sister I never had when I was younger however when my mother told me something it made me think differently for bit but didn't think much of it._

_She had told me when I was four years old, a day after Cagalli was born my mother and father had come to pick me up from the hospital._

_Since I had to go with Kira and Cagalli father to the hospital to visit baby Cagalli and her mother after all I was too young to be on my own with Kira. _

_When my mother had come to pick to me up, I had apparently asked if I could keep Cagalli since I was very fascinated with her. _

_My mother told me she and the Hibikis had laughed the head off and Kira well he didn't look to happy when I had asked to take his sister away._

_I may have been four at the time but somehow I could remember when I first saw Cagalli has a baby her mother Via had let me hold her. _

_She was so cute then and till this day she still is, to be honest I think I fell in love with her then but mistaken it for sibling love since I never had any siblings._

_That one time I had thought differently about my sibling love to Cagalli but didn't think much of it that was until one day. When Cagalli started to date a guy name Rusty Mackenzie and when I saw him kiss Cagalli and the next minute I punch the light out of him. _

_And that was when I had literally discovered that it wasn't just been overprotective like a brother but I was over powered with jealousy, and has the days pasted my love for her grew deeply and then one day a month after my mother remarried her father I decided to tell her how I felt._

_I really didn't care and still don't that we are stepsibling and like I said if you love someone so deeply you don't let anything get in the way of that love._

_But by the time I choose to tell her it was to late has she started to date a guy named Miguel Aiman he was the same age has me and had met Cagalli in our local café._

_She looked so happy at the time and dint want ruin it so I decided to date my self and that what I did I dated a girl named Meyrin and it did go well.._

_But when Cagalli split up with the Aiman guy two months after, I really wanted to split with Meyrin to be with Cagalli. _

_And that is what I did and I had thought through ways I could tell her how I felt but it took three months and half to finally tell her and that was by accident. _

_That night when I told her I wasn't actually going to tell her it was just the atmosphere at the time it was right._

_When I had stopped Cagalli from hitting her head and was gazing at her I just couldn't help but tell her how I felt and kiss her to._

_I didn't expect her reaction to my confession and the kiss but I knew I needed to sort it out and talked to her. But when ever I did try she would avoid me and that had hurt me, I guess that was why I drank a lot that night to a least block away the pain even though I had work. _

_But now that didn't mater anymore since I had her in my arms and that she wanted to give the relationship ago. _

_That alone made me feel happy and forget about all the negative thought and the thought that I had fallen for Cagalli since she was born made me smile and grin happily, after all it mean we were meant for each other.._

_Just thinking that Cagalli and I are together now made me feel like a bird just released from the caged to sour through the blue sky, I knew my love for her was for real and will continue to grow each day. _

_And even though we will have over come some trouble I will make sure I keep my promise to her._

_End of Athrun thoughts _

_xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx_

_Well that was the end of chapter five, hope you all enjoyed and thanks for reading, hope you will reveiw to. If I recieve more then 60 reviews this time I make sure I will update sooner again to lol but that if. well thanks again for reading I guess I see you all until next time _

_See ya _

_Cagallixathrunzala_


	6. Kisses

Disclaimer I do not own Gundam Seed Or Gundam Seed Destiny If I did I would make sure that there will more Cagalli and Athrun moments and even spin-offs and manga. 

Kannichiwa mina

Here the earliest update that I could do that I had promises you guys after receiving more then 60 reviews since my brain power gone down so. I basically have writers block that is why this chapter it shorter then others ones because of it which I am very, very sorry about (bows).

But I hope you all enjoy this chapter never the less and I promises the next chapter will be longer, and I would thank you guys for reading and reviewing in my last chapter.

Hope I haven't lost my touch in the story and this chapter isn't that bad due to my bloody writers block oh and like before I am very sorry about the typos and grammar.

Well here it is hope you enjoy.

Temptation 

Chapter Six kisses 

Leaning on the doorframe Athrun couldn't help but smile at Cagalli as she sat herself down on a stool near the mirror in green spaghetti strap dress that reached to her knees applying small amounts of make up on.

The reason that she was dressed and was applying makeup because just this morning after she had woken up to see Athrun had made a breakfast for her, Athrun had reminded her that they had work office party to go to since her father wasn't here Cagalli had to go in his place.

"You look beautiful you know that" Athrun suddenly said walking over to Cagalli wrapping an arm around her shoulder and placing a quick kiss on her cheek.

Cagalli smiled at his words feeling her cheeks turn red "thanks and you look as handsome as ever" she replied through the mirror at him where his reflection showed him dressed in a black tuxedo.

Athrun couldn't help but chuckle but in his mind at her blush "But I don't look as good as you though" he replied, tightening his hold on Cagalli.

"Yeah right" she replied giggling "anyway I think we better be going now" Cagalli said after looking at her alarm clock.

"Yeah I think so" Athrun agreed placing another quick kiss on her cheek before letting Cagalli go.

Cagalli smiled at him, while she stood up and turned around to face him "You know what?" she asked, Suddenly gazing at him a smile still on her lips where she had just now placed a strawberry flavoured lip gloss on.

"What?" Athrun asked also with a smile on his lips, gazing at Cagalli golden Orbs.

With a smile still on her lips Cagalli kneeled on the chair, her hands want around Athrun shoulders in a semi embrace "I still can't believe that we are together even though I only decided to let it happen yesterday" Cagalli replied gazing at him.

"Neither can I but I tell you one thing?" her replied.

"What's that then?" Cagalli asked gazing at his emerald orbs.

"That I never felt this happy. Knowing your mine now makes me feel amazing inside and out, and I am really glad you gave us a go" he replied wrapping his arm around her waist and pulling her to his body, while he kept his gaze on her.

Seconds later his lips met Cagalli lips in a sweet passionate kiss.

"Me to" Cagalli mumbled in against the kiss, while her arms wrapped them self around his neck. A second later Athrun suddenly deepened the kiss as one of his hands that was located on her waist suddenly travelled to the zipper of her dress.

"Athrun ummm shouldn't we be going now?" Cagalli asked in the kiss as his hand unzipped her gown.

"Do…You…Really…want…to attend…that party" Athrun asked saying each word in between kisses.

Cagalli smiled in their lips lock "Not…Really…but…we…both…after…be…there…. though" Cagalli replied back.

"Actually we don't " He begun to say ceasing kissing her for a moment "I am one of the main lawyers even if I am just on a apprenticeship. So that means if I happen to say we have a family emergency or nothing at all since I know my secretary won't ask question" he finished as took one of his hands and pulled out his phone and dialled a number with one hand.

Soon a voice belong to his secretary begun to speak "Miss Hawke I don't think me and my sister be able to attend the party tonight due to some circumstances so could you please take care of everything for me" He asked and soon as he heard a reply he bid bye and then threw his phone somewhere on the floor.

"Now where were we" He said as soon as the phone left his hand and he once again crashed his lips on Cagalli and continued to kiss her lovingly with passion.

Cagalli could feel herself melt in to his arms as he kissed making her feel really good no amazing.

Breaking the kiss from her lips Athrun started to place kisses along her neck making her melt even more.

"I love you so god dam much" he suddenly mumbled as he kissed Cagalli neck.

"I love you to" she replied smiling.

Athrun smiled in his kisses then all of a suddenly he was just going pull Cagalli dress down but before he could they heard the front door open.

"WE'RE HOME" They soon heard after it, making the couple break apart quickly.

"Shitl" They both said at the same time.

"You change and I go and see them" Athrun quickly said glancing Cagalli, who nodded in reply.

Athrun then walked out of the room downstairs to where his mother and stepfather were stood while Cagalli was changing.

"Athrun there you are I been calling you for a few minutes now why didn't you answer and why are you in your formal wear" Lenore said now noticing her son.

Athrun stepped of the last step and replied "sorry mother I was busy getting change for the office party that I decided to have".

Lenore smile she then looked behind him "where your sister shouldn't she going with you" she asked scanning for her presence.

""I am here" Lenore heard suddenly, looking up she saw her stepdaughter coming down the stairs in the green spaghetti strap dress.

"Oh My Cagalli you look beautiful" Lenore said, not once had she seen her stepdaughter wear or a skirt not counting her school uniform never less a dress.

"um thanks" Cagallli replied now standing next to Athrun while blushing since it was her second compliment of the day and she hadn't gotten use to receiving compliment from her stepmother yet or even her stepbrother who was now her secret boyfriend.

Athrun couldn't help but chuckle again at her bit instead of in silence in his mind it came out of his lips.

Cagalli heard him chuckled and couldn't help but blush redder "anway" she started to say changing the subject so that her blush will vanish "Where father" she continued.

Lenore smiled at her stepdaughter "he gone to the office to check up on things and since it look like you two are going down to the office I think come down with you too as well. So that I can find your father" she replied back

"Ok" Both Cagalli Athrun replied.

"I just go and change I can't exactly go to a office party in a jeans and t-shirt so how about you to wait in the car" Lenore replied smiling receiving a nod from them both before making her way passed them to the stairs.

Once Lenore was out of sight Cagalli turned around to face Athrun and Athrun did the same,

Suddenly Athrun grabbed Cagalli hand and pulled her into an embrace.

"Cagalli I promise you everything going to be ok, but for now we going have to be more careful" he told her holding her tight.

Cagalli nodded in agreement.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Well that the end guys and, like I said it was short I am once again sorry about. I hope you all was pleased with the chapter and will review please no flaming I don't think I can take any with the writers block at the moment.

Well I guess until next time then

See ya

Cagallixathrunzala


	7. A Old Friend

Temptation

Disclaimer I don't own Gundam seed or Gundam seed destiny and if I do you all should know by now what I would have done.

Hey Everyone

Sorry for another late update, like I said in my last chapter I had writer block due to something that knocked down my confidence in writing a little. However I think I am back and ready to continue to write. Well I really hope you all will enjoy this chapter I change it a lot when I was writing but decided to stick with this one instead.

Not much happens in this chapter too and it about five pages long. It a little longer then my last chapter like I had promises it would be. But it still a little disappointing for me though I really wished I could have written more.

Anyway hope you all like this chapter and I haven't disappointed you all.

Hope you enjoy.

Thanks for reading and the reviewing in the last chapter; hope you will do the same after this chapter.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Temptation 

Chapter Seven

The office party was held on the very top floor of her father and stepbrother law firm since it was largest room in the whole of the building, tables and desk had been removed to make room for a small dance floor area and the food to be placed at.

Cagalli smiled as she watched her father and stepmother dance along with the employees laughing.

"They look like their having fun" Cagalli said to Athrun who was sat next her holding a plastic cup containing champagne in it.

"Yep" Athrun replied smiling taking a small sip of his drink.

"So where is that secretary of yours?" Cagalli suddenly asked, noticing she wasn't around; well she did work here after all.

Athrun glanced at Cagalli raising an eyebrow "You mean Mrs Hawke" he asked.

Cagalli glanced back at him confused "Miss Hawke I thought that Meer whatever her name was your secretary" she asked making Athrun laugh.

"Why the bloody hell are you laughing?" Cagalli said glaring at him.

"Nothing" he said still laughing.

Cagalli kept glaring at him "then why the hell are still laughing then you idiot" Cagalli replied.

Ceasing his laughter Athrun smiled "Ok, ok I tell you if you come into my office" he said suddenly gazing at her with love written in his orbs.

"Why" she asked gazing back at him but instead of getting an answer Athrun swiftly pulled Cagalli off from the chair and dragged her to the lift.

Once in the lift Athrun pressed the 11th floor button.

"Hey are you going to answer me Athrun" Cagalli said suddenly raising a golden eyebrow at the man.

"I will once we get into my office" he replied gazing at her softly.

Just as he replied the lift stopped and the door opened, with in a second Athrun had pulled her out of the lift in to the office, closing and locking the door.

Once the door was locked Athrun suddenly pulled Cagalli in to his arms, placing a heated kiss on her lips.

At the contact of their lips Cagalli could feel herself melt into a poodle, making her close her eyes and wrapped her arms instinctively around the blue haired man neck.

"Ah that was pleasant" Athrun spoke suddenly breaking from the kiss while Cagalli was still in daze making Athrun chuckle.

Breaking from dazed after hearing his chuckle, Cagalli glared at him "Hey stop chuckling at me" she said.

Athrun just smiled at her "I was laughing at you because I didn't know you were the jealous type and no Meer Campbell isn't my secretary well not anymore anyway since I fired her" he said.

Cagalli gazed at him clearly confused, not remembering what she had asked her up at the 15th floor, due to the effects of Athrun kiss.

"What" she asked still confused making her boyfriend chuckle again.

"The reason I was laughing earlier at the party upstairs was because I never knew you were the jealous type and No Meer Campbell defiantly isn't my secretary well not anymore anyway since I fired her" he repeated what he had said earlier.

It took a few seconds before Cagalli manage to process what he meant "Oh ok" she replied, while Athrun kept smiling and chuckling at her.

Suddenly Cagalli realizing the reason why he was laughing at her "Hey, you can't laugh at me for that Athrun" she said out of the blue with a glare.

Athrun chuckled "and why that" he asked in a teasing tone.

Cagalli just kept on glaring at him "because you would of done the same as me Athrun and maybe worse" she replied.

"Really are sure" he replied still in a teasing tone.

"Yes, because if you don't I guess you wouldn't mind if another guy suddenly hits on me" Cagalli answered back glaring.

Suddenly a frown appeared on his face at the thought of a guy hitting on Cagalli or even touching her, which made Cagalli giggle at him and her glare disappear.

"See I told you so" she replied back smiling.

"Your right I am sorry Cagalli" he replied back suddenly wrapping his arms around Cagalli waist and pulling her closer to him in an embrace.

Cagalli couldn't help but smile "Anyway it doesn't matter now" she begun to say as she embraced him back with her arms around his neck "and I have question what are we exactly doing here in your office" she suddenly said deciding to change the subject, as she glanced around his well furnished office from his shoulder.

Both breaking from the embrace Athrun gazed into Cagalli orbs with love and a smile engraved on his lips.

"I wanted some alone time with you" he replied receiving the some soft smile and loving orbs back.

Wrapping her arms around his neck again Cagalli embraced him letting her headrest on his shoulder while he embraced her tightly back.

"This is going to be hard" She said suddenly in the embrace, biting her lip.

Embracing her tighter Athrun spoke "I know but I promise you we will make it work" he replied knowing what she meant.

Athrun knew that Cagalli was talking about the fact that it was going to be hard to be able to keep their secret from their parents. That it going to be hard for them to have to be apart when their parents were about, unable to embrace or even kiss each other every time like they had for the past two days.

It was even hard for them both to let each other go now, not knowing when the next time they could hold each other like this alone, and two days wasn't enough for them.

"Do you think we will have time alone together?" Cagalli suddenly asked still the embrace.

"I don't know but I Know one thing" Athrun replied pausing as he broke from the embrace to gaze into Cagalli orbs again "that I make sure to make time alone with you" he finished smiling, as his lips touched hers in passionate kiss.

Making Cagalli feel like melting into a poodle again with a smile "You know it a good thing that my lips gloss happens to be smudge proof and it last for 24 hours or we would of been caught earlier or my case I would after carry the bloody thing around with me" Cagalli said suddenly breaking from the kiss.

(A/N By the way the lip gloss it kind of like the two applications one from L'Oreal. The one with a protective balm on after placing the actual lip gloss on so it lasts for 24 hours and it doesn't smudge)

Athrun chuckled "yeah your right there and you know what you really should wear that one often too" Athrun replied grinning at her.

"Why's that?" Cagalli asked back raising a curious golden eyebrow at her boyfriend.

"Because my love we won't ever know when I would want to kiss you so passionately too so it only right and safe for you to wear that one every time" he replied still grinning.

Cagalli couldn't help but feel her cheeks glow red at his words "Athrun" she scowled at him smacking his arm with her hand.

Athrun just chuckled at her "Aw you're so cute when you blush like that" he teased.

Cagalli cheeks turned redder making Athrun chuckle at her as he placed a quick kiss on Cagalli lips "Come on we better return to the party upstairs" he said breaking the kiss and taking her hand into his.

Cagalli nodded and smiled back "yeah" she replied

Once they arrived back at the party Cagalli and Athrun made their way back to the seats they were sitting in earlier.

"Long time to see Cagalli" they both suddenly heard a voice say as they sat down.

Looking up at the direction of the voice a smile suddenly appeared on lips, there stood a familiar face with Orange hair and amethyst orbs.

Someone she had not seen in while who was just two years older than her "Rusty" she said smiling.

Rusty Mackenzie's was the name of the guy in front of them and he was Athrun, Cagalli and Kira childhood friend and he also worked for Cagalli father.

When they were younger they use hang out together a lot and he was also Cagalli closes male friend.

"No hug" Rusty asked smiling away.

Cagalli laughed "Of course" Cagalli replied smiling as she stood up and embraced her old friend.

Athrun didn't like what he was seeing he really couldn't help but glare at the man embracing Cagalli.

Even though it was their childhood friend but then Cagalli was very close to Rusty and Rusty just happens to use to have a crush on Cagalli, so Athrun just couldn't help but glare at him.

Rusty who noticed Athrun glaring at him couldn't help but smile at his friends, ever since they were younger Rusty new Athrun had something for Cagalli and vice versa.

But then Athrun had always showed it has a typical brotherly concern and Cagalli would never admit it.

Usually he would of match made them somehow however he also had a crush on Cagalli that time so he didn't want anyone to be with Cagalli.

But now he had a girlfriend who he loved very much so he wasn't going to stop Athrun and Cagalli relationship that he knew of.

It didn't take a rocket scientist to work it out though as during the start of the party.

Rusty had noticed that they would always seem to glance at each other when talking to other people and well Athrun had been glaring at every guy that Cagalli had been dancing with too.

The fact that they had disappeared also gave it away but fortunately he was the only one who noticed that.

Which was good news for Cagalli and Athrun since Rusty wasn't the type of guy who would ruin somebody happiness, especially his friends and defiantly Cagalli his closes friend.

Breaking from the embrace Rusty smiled at her noticing someone was trying to call Cagalli.

"Your father calling" he said suddenly pointing to the direction where Ulen was stood using hand signals to get Cagalli attention.

"I guess I better go then before hell breaks, anyway it been nice seeing you Rusty" Cagalli replied smiling before making her way to her father.

"Same here" rusty replied before Cagalli disappeared.

Rusty then turned to Athrun, sitting himself in the seat Cagalli was sat on "You know glaring daggers at me will most likely reveal your secret Athrun" He said suddenly but in a whisper.

Athrun orbs widen "secret you don't mean what I think you mean do you" he asked quietly.

Rusty smiled "it not surprising though since I always known you liked her since we were younger but why did you choose now to have a relationship with her" he replied making sure he did not mention Cagalli name in any of the sentence after all they were in public.

Athrun orbs soften and he sighed "I guess you could say I finally discovered my feeling for her but it was too late to even consider regretting telling her" he replied.

Rusty smiled "You do know Athrun that her father not going like what going between you two" he told Athrun.

Athrun nodded his head "I do however I promised her we will somehow make work" he answered "but what do you think about what we are doing Rusty" Athrun asked suddenly after.

Rusty laughed "Don't worry Athrun I have a girlfriend now" he said ceasing his laughing "and for my opinion I don't think it wrong there is nothing wrong about you two been together" he replied smiling.

Athrun smiled back "Thanks Rusty".

"No problem what are friends for" Rusty replied back.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Well that the End of chapter seven I really hope I haven't disappointed any of you, please review and let me know what you think. No flaming please because it really can bring down a writers confidence.

Well I guess I see you all until next time

Cagallixathrunzala


	8. An Break together Part One

Summery

Disclaimer I do not own Gundam seed or seed destiny if did then you all should now what I would do.

Hey everyone well here the chapter eight for you all and by the way this chapter longer then my other chaps.

Since I have been a pretty bad at updating lately so I owe you guys a longer chapter And I am also really sorry about the bad grammar like I said many times I am bad grammar and I have tried my up most best at improving it.

Hope you enjoy and please review after but no flaming please.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Temptation 

Chapter Eight an break together part One

A month had past now since the early return of their parents, for the past month both Cagalli and Athrun had been very careful when together in front of their parents. Making sure they didn't say anything or do anything that may reveal their secret.

But when they were alone, when their parent's want out they would make most of the time they had together.

Athrun sighed as he looked down at the many court documents he had left laying around his desk from last night since he was at the time to tired to seal with.

For the past four day he had been busy with all these court cases his stepfather gave him to do.

He wasn't all happy with it, since it meant he was not able to spend any time with Cagalli. But now or yesterday he had finally finished the most important ones. And was now waiting for someone in his office.

Athrun didn't need to wait for lone since a knock was soon heard "Come in" Athrun called from his seat, the door opened and Rusty entered.

"Here it is" Rusty suddenly said closing the door before throwing a set of keys on to Athrun desk amongst the many documents.

Athrun smiled happily as he picked the keys in his hands, placing them in his pants pockets "Thanks Rusty I owe you" he replied after looking up at his friend.

"No problem, anyway how are you actually going to get your stepfather to agree to let Cagalli go away for the weekend especially when she has exams and that" Rusty asked sitting himself down on a chair opposite to Athrun.

Athrun smiled "Already done, Cagalli told him that she going to stay over at one of her friends from school for the weekend to study" He replied.

Rusty orbs widen "and he believed that" he asked a little surprised "and I thought Mr Hibiki was a human lie detector" Rusty spoke again.

Athrun laughed, "He is but when it comes to Cagalli he doesn't need to be a human lie detector" he replied.

"Yeah that is until he discovers that she is lying" Rusty replied.

Athrun sighed "Yeah, but Cagalli does feel guilty about it lying to her father especially when he trusts her and well I feel the same way especially lying to my mother. But Cagalli and I hardly had anytime together because of this work and our parents been home. Cagalli been stressed with exam studies too so I thought a weekend break away would be nice just the two of us" Athrun said smiling.

"And are you sure the beach house is the right place. Since you two might get caught easily," Rusty replied.

Athrun nodded "I would say it's the best place and if I didn't I wouldn't have asked for the keys back from you" he replied.

"That's true. I really do hope you two have a nice time though. Without getting caught," Rusty replied standing up from the seat.

"I hope so too" Athrun replied smiling.

"See you Monday then" Rusty said approaching the door.

"Yep see you Monday" Athrun replied back before Rusty left the room.

Once Rusty left the room Athrun started to tidy the piles of document placing them in a neat pile.

Picking up his brief case he placed the document in them and closed it, once it was closed he picked up his phone from the table and dialled a number.

* * *

Cagalli was laid on her stomach on the bed studying; just then the song every time we touch filled her room.

Instantly knowing it was her phone she picked it from where she placed it, which was on bedside table.

Looking at the display screen it read "Athrun work" a smile graced her lips as she flipped the phone opened and pressed connect.

"Hey" she greeted happily through the speaker.

"Hey Beautiful" She heard Athrun greet back "Rusty just handed me the keys so are you ready" Athrun asked after.

"I am" Cagalli replied.

"Great, I meet you at the cafe in half hour then" Athrun said.

"Ok see there" Cagalli replied back.

"Love you" Athrun said after.

Even though Cagalli knew Athrun couldn't see her she just couldn't help but smile "Love you too" she replied before they both disconnect the phone, she then looked at the time on her phone reading 4:00.

Flipping close her phone Cagalli placed it into her pants pocket. Before getting off her bed and kneeling down on the floor in front of her bed, to pull out a red bag from her underneath her bed.

Standing up Cagalli placed the bag on the bed and unzipped making sure she had everything she needed.

"Wait a sec should I bring my study book with me" She suddenly mumbled to herself.

Glancing over at the book that laid on her bed, Cagalli started to weigh out her option weather to or not to bring the big book with her.

Since she was technically on a break with Athrun she really shouldn't bring it with her, however she couldn't afford to not bring it too since the subject was her last exam to study for.

Sighing Cagalli decided it was better to be safe than sorry so she picked up the large book and placed it in her bag.

Zipping up the bag and picking it up Cagalli made her way out of her room, down the stairs to the front door where her shoes were.

Quickly slipping her trainers (A/N or sneakers) on "I AM GOING NOW" Cagalli yelled as she placed them on.

"OK, SEE YOU MONDAY AFTERNOON THEN!" Cagalli heard her stepmother reply back.

"OK, SEE YOU THEN" Cagalli answered back before she left the house to the cafe.

* * *

Athrun smiled as he placed the phone back on the receiver, He then picked his briefcase and walked over at the corner of his office where he had placed his bag.

Before he had made his way to work Athrun had made sure he had packed his bag already, telling his mother and stepfather he was going away with friends for the weekend after work.

Both he and Cagalli couldn't exactly say they were going away for the weekend together with his and her friends. Since Ulen will defiantly say no straight away the reason would be two or three high school girls stuck alone in a home. With a bunch of 21 year old guys wouldn't exactly make any father feel comfortable even it their sons was with their daughter.

Athrun of course understood that why wouldn't he, he will mostly likely feel the same way too when he has a daughter of his own, with Cagalli.

Picking up his bag he then made his way out of his office.

* * *

Cagalli walked down the streets of her town to meet up with Athrun with her bag hanging over her shoulder.

As she walked she want past numerous Jewellery and cloths stores, after ten minutes of walking down the street she finally arrived at the cafe.

Entering the cafe she glanced at each direction to see if he had arrived yet, but found no sight of midnight blue hair.

"Must be late" Cagalli said quietly to herself.

She then walked over to the counter to order coffee to wait for Athrun with.

Once she ordered her coffee she made her way to her usual seat to wait, few seconds later the waitress came with her coffee which Cagalli thanked for before the waitress walked away.

Picking up her cup Cagalli took a small sip of her hot coffee; just as she did someone approached her.

A smiled curved her lips as she placed the cup down on the table to look up to see who she thought it would be.

"You're late Athrun" Cagalli spoke.

"I know and I am sorry, I had to go and buy a few thing before coming here to meet up with you" Athrun replied placing a quick kiss on the cheek, before sitting himself down on the extra seat.

Cagalli giggled at him "don't worry about it I am not angry with you anyway" she replied smiling.

Athrun smiled back "That's good to hear. Anyway are you ready to go," He asked.

"Yeah but let me finished this coffee first" she replied.

Athrun nodded "In that case I go get one too and then why don't we have dinner at dawns before we head out" he asked.

"Why not" she replied, before Athrun want to order his coffee.

* * *

After dinner at Dawns one of the tops places to eat in Orb they had made their way to where Athrun car was parked.

It was about six o clock by the time they finished their dinner and made their way to the car.

The drive to the beach house was half hour long; during the drive Cagalli had fallen sleep in the passenger seat.

Once the car was parked properly in the space, Athrun turned the engine off of his black Mercedes Benz.

Once the engine was off he turned to the passenger seat where Cagalli was sleeping like an angel.

A smiled reached his lips just watching her sleeping face; the sun was half way in the sky shinning over her face giving her a glow like a goddess. He loved everything about her every single detail including her stubborn strong personality.

Turning to the door he opened it and then he took his keys out before getting out and closing the door quietly after.

Walking to the Cagalli side he slowly opened the door, once again a smile reached his lips just gazing her.

He had decided that he won't wake her from her slumber, so he did what was right and picked her up from the car seat.

With his right arm under the back of her neck and his other arm underneath her knees and the car keys in his hands.

Carrying her down the long steps that lead down to the beach also locking his car door before moving.

Since it was the only path that leads them to their known destination, which he inherited from his father when he pasted away.

As Athrun was walking down the steps, Cagalli suddenly cuddled to him as he carried her making Athrun smile.

Suddenly Cagalli Orbs opened, to see Athrun face with a smile also noticing they were gong down a group steps.

"Are we there already?" she asked her arms suddenly wrapping around Athrun neck, knowing if she suddenly moved out of the blue they both properly tumble down the long steps.

"Yeah" he replied carefully going down the last few steps.

Noticing they were both finally both at the bottom Cagalli looked up at Athrun "You can put me down now" she told him with a smile.

"What if I don't want to," he replied grinning.

Cagalli giggled, "you're going to after sooner or later or you won't be able to opened the house door" she replied.

Athrun chuckled then he grinned "in that case I put you down when we reached the actual house" he replied. Then he carried her through the golden sand to the steps of the porch.

With a smile he carried her up the porch steps to the front door, where he then placed Cagalli back on her feet with a smile still on his lips.

Digging into his pockets he pulled out the set of keys to the house and placed his hand in front of Cagalli.

Cagalli glanced at his hand where the keys laid then into his orbs, a smile graced her lips "You sure you want me to unlock it" she asked.

Athrun nodded "Yes this isn't just my home now it yours too" he replied smiling away.

Cagalli smiled back and took the keys, knowing straight away which key was the right one since she; Kira and Athrun had spent a few days here a year ago.

Taking the right key she inserted it into the hole and turned it, seconds later a click was heard indicating the door was now unlocked.

Taking the set of keys out she turned to face Athrun and handed them back to him, Athrun smiled at her.

Then all suddenly Cagalli found herself back in Athrun arms with her feet off the floor, and Athrun with a grin.

"what..." Cagalli was about to say but before she could even finish her sentence, Athrun had opened the door and entered the house, making sure he closed the door behind.

The next minute she found herself been carried over and placed on her back on a cream coloured couch with Athrun on top of her with a perverted smile on his lips.

"Pervert" she muttered smiling at him knowing what he wanted.

"Only when it come to you though" he replied chuckling at her.

Cagalli giggled and gazed at his emerald orbs "Are you just goanna gazed at me like that or are you actually goanna kiss me" she asked.

Athrun couldn't help but chuckle "In that case don't mind if I do then" he replied before crashing his lips on Cagalli in a passionate kiss, which soon grew into a heated one.

Breaking from the kiss for a moment Athrun gazed at Cagalli golden brown orbs "My bedroom or yours" he asking both now out of breathe from their heated kiss.

Cagalli gazed back at his green orbs a smirk reached her lips, taking one hand she grabbed his ties and gazed hard in his orbs.

"Here good" A reply soon came from her lips, before she pulled on his tie bringing him down for another heated passionate kiss.

Athrun smiled in their lip lock, soon his hand begun to wonder to Cagalli shirt buttons, releasing each button one by one.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Well that the end of Chapter Eight Hope you enjoy, please review and thanks for reading everyone.

See you all untill next time then.

Cagallixathrunzala


	9. An Break together together Part Two

Temptation Disclaimer I do not own Gundam Seed and or Gundam Seed Destiny If I did there would definitely be more AsuCaga scenes and merchandise.

Hey Guys I am sorry for this very I mean very late update (Bows) I am sorry to say the writers block got the better of me hence the very late update.

Along with this really awful chapter well I think it no good but it is up to you guys so please review and let me know if my writers block has worsen.

Well anyway guys let me know and here the next chapter of Temptation.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Temptation

Chapter Nine An break together part two

The sound of the ocean waves and the singing of the seagulls filled Cagalli ears as her orbs opened to find herself tucked in Athrun bed.

A smiled graced her lips knowing Athrun must have carried her here last night after she had fallen asleep watching television after their intimate moment.

Rubbing her orbs, she threw the duvet off her, knowing she had placed on Athrun shirt after their what they had did last night before they watched a bit of late television.

Moving her legs off the bed, she placed her feet on the cream coloured carpet before standing up stretching.

She then made her way out of the room in search for Athrun.

Entering the living room first she took a quick glance around but found no Athrun in sight, also noticing at the same time that the messed, They had made from throwing each other clothing around last night was no longer in sight.

Sighing Cagalli made her way to the direction of the kitchen, as she entered the delicious smell of pancakes filled her senses.

"Good Morning Gorgeous" she suddenly heard a voice say.

Turning to the voice a smile graced her lips as she saw Athrun standing over the stove in a white apron with red hearts and the words KISS THE CHEF in big black capital letters.

"Morning" Cagalli greeted back as she took glanced of the kitchen noticing the kitchen table was set up with a jug of orange juice and two mugs of freshly grounded coffee on top of it.

Knives and folks were also set neatly on the table with light green dinner mat in the middle and in the middle of the table was a small vase with a single red rose in it.

"Athrun you didn't need to do all this for breakfast" Cagalli spoke sitting on the kitchen stool.

Athrun smiled "I know but I wanted to. Anyway I don't get a chance to cook breakfast for you" he replied.

Cagalli sighed, "What are you talking about. You do your mom and my dad let you cook breakfast for the family sometimes" she told him.

"But not the way I want to though" he replied, adding last touches to the food.

Cagalli raised an eyebrow "what do you mean?" she asked.

Athrun chuckled "I mean this" he replied as he placed a plate in front of Cagalli.

Cagalli orbs widen in surprise in front of her was a plate of pancakes in the shape hearts.

There were three pancakes two laid underneath one of them, with the words I love you written in a chocolate sauce and around the outside of the pancakes were sliced strawberries.

The chocolate chips in the pancakes also looked like small dots of hearts.

"When I cook back at home I can't exactly do small things like this for you, but since we're away I wanted to cook something special for you. I hope you like it" he spoke again as he sat himself in his seat.

Cagalli couldn't help smile at his sweetness "I love it Athrun and thanks" she replied.

"I am glad" he replied smiling "Lets eat then" he spoke again.

Cagalli nodded and picked up her knife and folk before tucking in.

* * *

After their breakfast Cagalli helped Athrun clean the dishes.

"You look great in my shirt by the way" Athrun suddenly said wrapping his arms around Cagalli waist from behind her while she was washing the dishes his head laid on her shoulder.

Cagalli giggled "and you only just notice now" she replied.

Athrun chuckled "Actually I noticed when you first walked into the kitchen, however I had to resist the temptation to jump you right there then though" he replied.

"And you resisted too" she giggled "anyway enough about that what do you fancy doing today?" she asked finishing cleaning the last dish.

"How about we go for a walk on the beach and a swim" he replied with a smile.

"That sounds great. Why not" Cagalli replied turning herself around facing Athrun, wrapping her arms around his neck.

Athrun smiled and pulled her closer embracing her while placing a quick kiss on her lips ""Then let get change," he said after breaking the kiss and the embrace.

Cagalli smiled and nodded as Athrun took hold of her right hand lead her out of the kitchen to Athrun room or to them their room.

* * *

After a swim and a walk Athrun and Cagalli decided to have a small picnic on the beach with sandwiches, crisp (A/N of potatoes chips) and cold drinks.

They had laid a light green blanket on the golden sand and brought out a picnic basket filled with each other favourite filling and a bottle of lemonade and plastic cups, they also brought a container of fruit.

After eating the sandwiches Cagalli and Athrun both laid down on the green blanket spread across the golden sand and watched the ocean waves and the soon to be setting sun.

Laid in the middle of them they had the container filled with strawberries covered in chocolate.

A smile graced Cagalli lips as she picked up one of the strawberries and held it in front of Athrun lips.

Athrun smiled then bit into it savouring the flavour of the strawberry and chocolate mixing together.

He then picked a strawberry himself and held it in front of Cagalli lips, Cagalli smiled back before taking a bite letting favour of the mixture of the fruit and the chocolate mix in her mouth.

Once she had swallowed the red fruit and the now melted chocolate she picked another one studying the red fruit with chocolate her favourite covering the red fruit.

"Did you know a strawberry especially covered in chocolate is suppose to be a aphrodisiac?" Cagalli suddenly asked with a smile on her lips.

Athrun smiled "I did but I don't really believe in it" he replied glancing at Cagalli.

Cagalli orbs widen at his answer "Really" she asked with curiosity and doubt.

Athrun chuckled "Yeah I really don't believe in that" he replied smiling.

"So Your telling me that if I happen to eat this strawberry that's is covered in chocolate slowly in lets say seductive way you wouldn't be aroused in anyway" Cagalli asked raising a eyebrow with doubt still and an a frown on her face.

Athrun smiled "yes but then the fruit and the chocolate that doesn't do it for me though and I don't need them to be mine aphrodisiac" he replied.

Cagalli frowned "then what does" she asked with curiosity as she dropped the strawberry back in the container and gazed at Athrun.

Athrun chuckled at her then placed a smirk on his lips "do you really want to know?" he asked, picking up the container of strawberries and placing them on the golden sand behind him.

"Yes please" Cagalli replied with the frown still on her face.

With a smirk still on his lips and now that the he had removed the container he leaned in to Cagalli ear and whispered, "Because Cagalli my love you're my aphrodisiac" making her blush.

Since Cagalli looked so cute to him when she blushed, Athrun just couldn't help but lean in and place a quick kiss on her lips.

Cagalli felt herself turn redder "what was that for?" she asked in surprise making the blue haired man chuckled.

"Because I felt like it," he replied grinning.

Cagalli glared "we're in public" she replied.

Athrun chuckled again "But this is my private beach which means" he spoke stopping for a moment to gaze into Cagalli orbs.

"We can do this all we like here," he said as he dipped down again, giving her another kiss but a longer and passionate one.

Seconds later he broke from the kiss and smiled happily down at her "You know what" he asked her suddenly.

"What?" she replied dazed a little bit.

Athrun chuckled for a moment before answering, "Now that I am here with you I don't want to go back home," he told her.

Breaking from her daze Cagalli replied back, "You know what I feel the same way too" she said smiling "But we're in real life so we can't" she spoke again a sad smile on her lips.

Athrun smiled sadly back "I know" he replied "But the thought shouldn't ruin our time together especially when it our last night alone" he spoke again, gazing into Cagalli golden orbs with a smile before he leaned in landing his lips on Cagalli.

"Mmmm You're right," she mumbled in the kiss, wrapping her arms around his neck.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Well that's the end of Chapter Nine hope you enjoyed even thought it very badly written "I apologies for that (bows).

Thanks for reading and please review.

Until next time See you all

Cagallixathrunzala


	10. Trouble Ahead

_Disclaimer I do not own Gundam Seed or Gundam Seed Destiny and if I did you all should now by now what I would do._

_i love hershey- __Glad you like the last chapter and I hope you will enjoy this chapter. Thanks for always reviewing too._

_taylaacheer7-__ Glad you also like the last chapter too, hope you will enjoy this and thanks for all the reviews. _

_Dark In The Eyes-__ I am not really sure how long the story going to last, but I would say it would be a least under twenty chaps. _

_AsuCaga01-__ Glad you like the last chap and thanks for all the review, and here it the update you been waiting for too. _

_cagallirockz-__ thanks for all reviews and I am glad you like the chapter._

_JC-zala-__ Glad you like this chapter and right on Cagalli and Athrun forever and they do rule more then any other couple in the anime world. It was definitely fun writing the last chapter especially the kissing scenes, and as an AsuCaga fan girl my self there are of course the fun and enjoyable bits to write I happen to always after re watched their kissing scene in the gundam seed. Anyway thanks for all the reviews and I hope you enjoy this chapter. _

_shiloah18-__ lol kiSs the chef eh? nice one! :D. Glad you like that bit which actually came to my mind when I was typing all I could imagine at that time was a very vivid image of Athrun in that apron in my mind lol. Yep I really do think boys like to see their girlfriends in their clothes and I really want to know the reason lol. Anway I am glad you liked the last chapter and I hope you enjoy this one and thanks for all the reviews too. And I guess I can't get enough of AsuCaga. _

_Milisante-__ yeah pancakes a are great, yep there yummy, ah just imagining the batter changing when you cook it, making my mouth water now. Anyway I am glad you liked the chapter and thanks for reviewing._

_cottongreentea-__ Glad you like the last chapter and yep totally agree with you there, how can food be a Aphrodisiac. I really don't think it's the food to be truthful I think it got something to with the person you feel for. Anyway thanks for the reviews and I hope you like this chapter. _

_To everyone else _

_Thanks for reading everybody and to those who reviews thanks for taking the time of doing so (Bows). _

_I am glad you all liked my last chapter; it was definite fun to write. I do hope you all will keep up the good and the number of reviews and maybe I will try and update the next chapter end of next week._

_Well anyway I know you all been waiting for this chapter so here it is Chapter Ten of Temptation, hope you all enjoy this chapter please review after and I once again apologised for my very bad grammar._

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Temptation

Chapter Ten Trouble Ahead 

The next morning Cagalli and Athrun gave the house a quick clean, once everything was cleaned.

They made sure they had repacked everything they had brought with them, and was now in the car on their way home.

"Athrun" Cagalli suddenly spoke, as she watched the scenery pass by in the car.

"Umm yeah" Athrun replied his orbs still on the road in front of him.

"I've been thinking

"Thanks taking me on this break, I really thought we both needed" she replied.

A smile graced Athrun lips "It's no problem Cagalli after all we're a couple" he replied his orbs always on the road.

Cagalli smiled "We are. So are we heading home together or are you goanna drop me off somewhere?" she asked as they approached a turn.

"Well I was thinking that we could tell our parents that I saw you and gave you lift home anyway I don't want to let you walk home alone" he replied, as took a turn on the right.

Cagalli sighed, "It's not even night and you're worried about leaving me alone to walk on my own" she replied.

"Hey I can't help it if I worry anyway if we do what I just said we get to spend more time together alone after all we heading to my office first" he replied smiling.

"Your office why?" Cagalli asked raising a golden eyebrow.

"Well I need to pick up a few documents that I forgotten to take and it mean we can have a little longer together if you know what I mean" he replied with a grin making Cagalli cheeks turn red.

"The word pervert has suddenly come to my mind" Cagalli muttered her cheeks still red.

Athrun chuckled "However I happen to be a private one, I am defiantly not a outdoor one like Dearka Elsman" he replied grinning all the time his orbs kept on the road.

"And thank god you aren't" Cagalli muttered her cheeks still red.

Athrun smiled knowing his girlfriend was still blushing "You know if you keep blushing like that I might have to stop this car somewhere secluded just to jump you" he said grinning again.

Cagalli could feel her cheeks turn an even brighter red "Shut up and drive" she muttered angrily.

"As you wish" he replied chuckling away, and they continued the drive to Athrun office in silence then back home.

* * *

A month and a half had past since their little small break away together, it was Monday afternoon and Cagalli was watching television with her father.

They were both watching a talk show it was one of the problem solving one's, the ones that a least try help people solve their family, relationship problems.

On the show this time was a couple whom who happened to be in the same situation as Cagalli and Athrun.

They where on show trying to get their parents to understand they loved each other and their not blood related. Basically they were trying to get their parents approval.

"How can they say that their relationship is right" Ulen suddenly said shaking his head.

Cagalli looked at her father "dad their not even blood related" she replied.

"Princess it isn't about been blood related it's about the fact that the father adopted the boy into the family so that they can be a proper family. That means straightaway he placed the trust of the family to the boy and the boy broke that trust. The father expected after he adopted the boy as his son especially treating the boy like his own son he would follow the rules of a family. You don't need to be blood related to be family do you and when you put you're trust to someone that he treat like family you expect them to do the same" Ulen replied.

"Like I have with Athrun and if you and Athrun were to ever do anything like that. It would hurt me to know that both of you have lied to me so many times when I have placed my trust on you like that I can understand the father point of view on this. But I don't have to worry because I know you two won't do that" Ulen spoke again with a smile.

Cagalli orbs widen a sad smile graced her lips as she felt guilt consume her mind at her fathers words "I guess your right there father" she replied.

She understood what her father meant with his words that you don't have to be blood related to be family.

Which was true you don't even though Athrun wasn't blood related to her or she and Kira aren't blood related to Lenore they were still like family.

It was kind of like when a couple adopt a child because they can't have children, they would of course treat the child has their own.

Even if they don't have the same blood running through their veins and Cagalli knew that is how her father and Lenore feel.

Just thinking about it made Cagalli feel guilty and now very sure that she couldn't even tell her father about Athrun and her.

For the past month and a half she and Athrun had been talking about when is it the right time to tell their parents, and they both had decided tonight since her father had been in a good mood. But now she knew she couldn't do it after what she heard him say.

Suddenly standing up she looked at her father with a bright smile so she won't cause any worry for him "I am just goanna go out for a bit dad" she told her father.

Ulen smiled "Ok but be back for dinner" he replied.

"I will" Cagalli replied before making her way out of the living room.

Walking over to the door she slipped her shoes on, once her shoes were on she left the house. She just needed to get out of the house and think or forget the guilt.

* * *

"YOUR WHAT?" Rusty suddenly yelled out in shock, his orbs wide.

Athrun smiled happily, both he and Rusty were both sat in his office and he had just told Rusty some very important news.

"I am. I'm going to propose to Cagalli" Athrun replied with a smile

"But…but are you so sure about this Athrun. You both haven't even told Mr Hibiki about your relationship" Rusty asked his voice held a hint of worry for his friends.

"I never been so sure in my life, and well me and Cagalli had discuses about telling him soon and well we have decided tonight" Athrun replied.

Rusty orbs widened again "TONIGHT" He yelled.

"Bloody hell Rusty you don't need to yell too loud, thank god everybody gone out for lunch" Athrun replied covering his ears.

"Hey I didn't expect you would propose or even tell the boss this soon, and have you even thought what may happen when you tell him" Rusty replied.

"Yes. But whatever the outcome is Cagalli and I will some how pull through it" Athrun replied.

"Are you so sure about this though?" Rusty asked looking at him.

Athrun nodded "Yeah I am" he replied with a smile.

Rusty smiled at his friend "You must really love her then since your willing to fight her father your step father to be with her" he said.

"I do. More then anything" Athrun replied with a smile.

* * *

Cagalli sighed as she walked the streets of Orb (what I am going to do) she thought (I can't tell dad now after what he just said, If I do it will only hurt him and I have to tell him eventually or how else can me and Athrun work out. It either we break it off or we run away and that would hurt dad too and I can't do that and I can't break it with Athrun it would hurt him too) Cagalli continued to think as she approached a bench.

Sitting herself down on the bench she grabbed her hair inn frustration, as the troubles filled her mind.

She didn't know what to do in this situation, She didn't want hurt her father in anyway especially after the death of her mother.

She didn't want to see her father so sad and depressed ever again, Cagalli was very glad to see her father smiling when he dated Lenore and when he remarried too.

She knew now for definitely that if she told her father that she and Athrun together or they eloped it would hurt him like when her mother passed away.

The only way out she could think of to prevent hurting him would be to end the relationship with Athrun but then she would hurt Athrun then.

But she loved Athrun and Athrun loved her and she knew it would hurt Athrun to hear her even consider this or even choosing this option.

She didn't want hurt any of them she loved her father of course and she loved Athrun, She needed to choose either her father pain or the man she loved very much pain.

But she had to choose or how would anything work out.

"What do I do?" she said to herself suddenly grabbing her hair tighter, as tears cascaded down her cheeks.

* * *

A smile graced Athrun lips as he opened a small red box, which happens to contain a ring with a ruby stone in the middle, the very ring he was going to propose to Cagalli with.

He was now sat in his car about to be on the way home; he had just purchased the ring from an expensive Jewellery store.

Closing the box he quickly slipped the box in his jacket pocket to start the car.

As he was about to start the car the tune Vestigue filled the car, turning the head set on his phone on and answered.

"Hello Athrun speaking" He greeted.

"Athrun" He heard a familiar voice say, but the voice seemed sad like the person had been crying.

"Cagalli" Athrun replied "Is there something wrong?" he asked worried she didn't seem her cheer full self whenever she answered a call or phoned.

"Are you at the office?" Cagalli suddenly asked changing the subject.

"No I am on my way back home why? Where are you?" he replied with a frown, even though he knew Cagalli couldn't see it.

"No I am at the café, can you pick me up," she suddenly asked.

"Of course I can Cagalli. But is there something wrong?" he asked again.

He heard her sniffle and reply back "I tell you when you get here".

A frown appeared on his face "If there something wrong Cagalli you can tell me now" he replied.

"It better if I tell you face to face" he heard her say sniffling again.

"Okay I be there ASAP then" He replied, with worry.

"Ok and Athrun" Cagalli said.

"Yeah" Athrun replied with worry.

"You Know I love you don't you" she asked.

"Of course I do" he replied now more worried then before.

"Good, I see you in a bit" he heard her say before the phone line ended.

As soon as the phone lined ended Athrun pulled the headset off and threw them into the dashboard before starting the engine.

The car soon zoomed out of the parking lot with a worried Athrun.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

_Hope you all enjoyed Please review guys too no flaming though._

_Well I guess I see you guys until next time _

_Cagallixathrunzala_


	11. Set Free

Temptation Disclaimer I do not own Gundam Seed or Seed Destiny and if I did I would of done a lot more for AsuCaga.

Hey Guys Sorry If I late on the update I kind of had trouble writing this chapter and didnt have much time too, but hopefully when you all read this you won't kill me. Anyway I hope you enjoy Chapter Eleven of Temptation.

Sorry about the bad grammar like I said I am bad at it.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Temptation

Chapter Eleven Set Free 

Cagalli was stood outside of the café leaning on the café wall, as she waited for Athrun to appear.

Her eyes were studying the people around her watching them chat to their companion next to them, while they walked side by side.

While she studied the people around her she had begun to wonder, if they had any troubles like the one she was in.

Suddenly she sighed in annoyance; she still hadn't come up with an answer for her troubles, she just couldn't choose.

She loved both of them and just thinking of this made her want to cry.

"Why me" Cagalli mumbled quietly to herself, suddenly grabbing her hair in frustration and letting herself slide down the wall on her back.

"Cagalli" she suddenly heard someone say.

Glancing up she saw Athrun in his usual work clothes a white button up shirt and black pants, on his face he held a worried expression.

"Let's head to my office to talk," he suddenly said, bending down and taking one of Cagalli hands, pulling her up.

Cagalli smiled sadly and replied with a "Thanks" as he pulled her to where he had parked the car, quiet close to the cafe.

Once they arrived where the car was, Athrun opened the passenger seat for Cagalli, whom who then entered the car and thanked him.

Once she was in he closed her door then he walked to his side and got in himself, closing the door shut.

Once he had shut the door his gazed travelled to Cagalli who was looking outside the window.

His worried expression still on his face, he just couldn't help but feel worried at the state of Cagalli.

He then turned to the front of the car and started the engine.

* * *

Ten minutes later they finally arrived at the car park of the office building.

Once Athrun had parked his car they both got out of the car in silence and made their way into the empty office building.

Since everybody should have now return home after a hard day at work.

Once they were in Athrun office and he had closed the door shut, he turned around and looked at Cagalli who was now sat on his office couch.

Walking over to the couch he sat next to her and took her in to his arms embracing her tightly "Cagalli what wrong?" he asked holding her.

Cagalli smiled sadly and suddenly wrapped her arms around him embracing him back, her eyes closed tightly as she placed her head on his chest "I can't choose" she suddenly replied quickly.

Athrun raised eyebrow not understanding her "what do you mean you can't choose" he asked confused.

Cagalli suddenly started to cry, tears cascaded down her cheeks soaking Athrun shirt instantly "You or my father" she cried out.

Athrun sighed and held her tighter "But you don't after to choose Cagalli you have me right here now with you. And if you're not ready yet to tell your father I can wait a little longer" he replied holding her as she cried.

Cagalli begun to cry more "B…. bu…t…but I can't tell him…. not ever" Cagalli cried out in a stutter.

Athrun eyes widen "Why?" he asked, breaking the embrace and looking into her golden brown eyes.

"Because I know that dad won't take it well?" she replied, looking down away from his eyes, as more tears cascaded down her cheeks.

Athrun sighed "Cagalli I thought we have already talked about this we won't know until we tell him" he told her, placing a hand under her chin and pushing her head up, making her look at him.

Cagalli closed her eyes tightly for a moment before opening them again; she looked into Athrun eyes and said quietly, "I know because he stated how he felt about these type of relationship already" she replied with more tears falling down her cheeks.

Athrun eyes widen again "What when?" he asked.

"Today when we we're watching a problem talk show" she cried out.

Athrun swallowed hard, he had a bad feeling that it wasn't going to be good news "What did he say?" He asked.

"About trust and family, he just basically saying it's wrong that he disagrees with such relationship" Cagalli cried out.

Athrun had an odd feeling that the answer would be somewhere along those lines. He didn't know what to say, now that he knew what Ulen thought of a relationship like His and Cagalli.

He knew how Cagalli felt, he knew that she wouldn't want to do something extreme like eloping somewhere leaving her father, her brother.

Like he wouldn't want to leave his mother especially after his father death.

And now with the fact that Cagalli couldn't tell her father and he too felt the same because of Cagalli.

Who he didn't want see hurt in anyway physically or mentally and he himself didn't want hurt her, he knew Cagalli would be hurt by her father reaction.

Whether it was from telling him of their secret or they were to elope together because both would have the same reaction from Ulen.

And with these complication Athrun could only do one thing, and that was the right thing to do at the same time and that was to Set Cagalli free.

With the thought that maybe the saying about when you love someone so much you set them free and, if they are meant to be with you they will return to you.

"Cagalli" Athrun suddenly said looking into her teary eyes, with one of his hand he wiped her tears away with a sad smile on his lips.

"I love you so much that I hate seeing you hurt like this. I hate seeing you hurt just by making the decision whether to choose me or your father, therefore I am going to choose for you and I think it the right thing to do too" He said pausing for a moment.

Cagalli orbs widen, she had feeling she knew what he was going to say.

And she didn't want to hear it because she knew that he was going to right, it is going to be the right thing to do and the only.

"I think we should split up" she heard Athrun finished, and that was what she thought he was going to say and she was right it exactly what she thought.

Hearing his words Cagalli started to cry again, tears once again begun to cascade down her cheeks.

She didn't want to do what Athrun had just said, just the thought of loosing him like this made her cry harder.

She loved him so much, but she loved her father too yes maybe its not same type of love or the same amount.

But she just couldn't hurt her father but not just her father it was her brother Kira to, whom Cagalli knew wouldn't take the news well like their father.

Cagalli knew Athrun was right and that it was what they should do, even if they didn't want to and with that thought she knew she had to accept it too.

Suddenly she started to cry harder, she looked into Athrun eyes a sad smile graced her lips and she said, "I wish there was another way".

Athrun smiled sadly and pulled Cagalli into another embrace "Me too" he replied, holding her in his arms one last time "Me to" he repeated.

But unknown to them as they stayed in each other arms, there had been one person left in the building, and that person had heard every single word.

"My, my what a great turn of event. I could use this to my advantage" The voice said smirking, before walking away from Athrun office door.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Hope you guys liked it and won't kill me for splitting up Cagalli and Athrun. But I needed to do that for the story to go the way I wanted and had planned for.

However do not fear because I would never split them up for too long, after all I am a diehard AsuCaga fan like the rest of you guys ASUCAGA FOREVER.

Anyway please do me a huge favour and I will promise you I will update as quick as possible but only if I get lots and lots of no flaming reviews though.

So do me favour guys and REVIEW pressed the button you know you want to lol.

Well I guess I see you guys until next time then so See Ya and Thanks for reading guys and supporting me to.

Cagallixathrunzala

PS Sorry I haven't replied to your question, but it would seem I don't have time because my 2nd big bro want the laptop for his gaming.


	12. Mistakes

Temptation Disclaimer I do not own Gundam SEED or Gundam SEED Destiny And If I do you all know what I would do.

Hey Guys

It been a month now I think since my last update and I am really, really, really sorry for this really late update. I kind of bad problems trying write the chapter (stupid writers block) I really hope the chapter is good enough for you all to read.

Enjoy hope I haven't lost my touch PLAESE LEAVE A NON FLAMING REVIEW AFTER THANKYOU.

Oh and I have change my name too from Cagallixathrunzala to Cagallina Rosette Zala since I've been nick named that by my cousin lol.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Temptation Chapter Twelve Mistakes 

Soon the sounds of raindrops could be heard hitting the window of Athrun office, while the both of them stayed in each other embrace. Both unable to let each other go.

It was hard for them both to even consider setting each other free; they loved each other so much that it was hurting them both so much now.

Neither of them wanted to really let go, if they could they would of wanted to stay like this in each other arms.

Athrun held Cagalli tighter as she continued to cry in his arms "Please don't cry Cagalli I hate seeing you cry like this" he suddenly whispered.

Cagalli smiled sadly as more tears cascaded down her cheeks "This is harder then I thought it would be" she manage to say in between cries.

Athrun smiled sadly, breaking from the embrace he gazed into Cagalli golden brown eyes.

Taking one of his hands he caressed her cheek wiping the tears away away on both cheeks.

"Smile for me" he said suddenly "I want to see your most sweetest smile?" he requested.

Cagalli eyes widen she hadn't expected him to ask that, however she answered his request, giving him the smile he wanted of course it still held sadness.

But Athrun didn't mind because he was glad to see the smile, the smile he loved so much from Cagalli.

Because it was the smile she had given him when they first told each other they loved each other.

And that was why he loved that smile because it told him she loved him more then anything.

"Cagalli I want you to know that even if we are part, that I love you very much more then anything," he suddenly said gazing into her eyes.

Cagalli weakly smile "I know" she replied "and I want you to know I feel the same way" she spoke again, her eyes closed tightly as she begun to cry again.

Athrun too smiled weakly and wrapped his arm tightly around her; he knew that he could never stop loving her.

He loved her more then life itself and he knew that it was going to be very hard for them.

He knew that he wouldn't be able to let his thoughts of her disappear like how clouds do.

He knew it was going to be hard for him to not to hold her in his arms, not to kiss her again.

Not to basically show her how much he loves her anymore.

He knew he would miss been with her so much, and knowing of this wasn't helping him for he was finding himself wanting to change his mind.

Yes there maybe a chance she would return to him like the saying if you love someone so much you set him or her free and if it meant to be they will return.

However there was a high chance Cagalli wouldn't return back to him and that was like saying directly that he and Cagalli are not meant to be.

But he knew that they were meant to be, because he felt it in his heart, if he and Cagalli weren't meant to be then why did he feel so much love for her.

Why does he miss her so much even when she was in the same room as him in front of his parents?

Just then Athrun found himself remembering a conversation he had, had with Kira just two weeks ago at Kira engagement party.

_Flashback_

_Both he and Kira were both sat down near table with a drink by them, while Lacus greeted the guest and Cagalli talked to Mir. _

_"I still can't believe that me and Lacus are getting Married" Kira suddenly said, looking over at the pink haired girl with a smile. _

_Athrun smiled at his friend "well you better start believing it Kira Cause your getting married in a month " he replied laughing. _

_Kira laughed and then smiled "I know but it just hard to believe it when we only just got back together a few months ago. And it's even harder to believe that we got back together after all what happened" he replied. _

_"I know what you mean, but hey Kira that all in the past now you got her back" Athrun replied._

_"Yeah you're right there Athrun, but I still can't believe I was stupid enough to agree with Lacus to break up. But I am glad now that I saw sense in the end and I got to her back just before she got on the plane," Kira said smiling as he watched Lacus now talking to his younger sister and his sister friend._

_Athrun smiled "You know what your love story sounds like something from a movie or a soap opera" he replied laughing._

_Kira joined in with the laughter, "I guess your right," he agreed._

_" However" Kira replied ceasing his laughing. _

_"Not all the things you see on movies and soaps opera happen in real life though and I learnt that the hard way" he told his friend._

_"Like what?" Athrun asked with curiosity wanting to know what his stepbrother meant, as he picked up his glass of champagne, placing it to his lips and taking a sip._

_"Like the saying if you love someone so much you set them free and if it meant to be they will return" Kira answered, picking up his glass as well and taking a sip from the_ _glass. _

_Athrun smiled "The kind of one's in those teen romance movies and that" he asked. _

_Kira nodded "Yeah like them, however from experience I've learnt that saying isn't accurate in the real world. Especially after I almost lost Lacus to that bloody thing" Kira replied. _

_Athrun laughed, "Well you got her back now Kira and your marrying her" Athrun replied. _

_"I know but I can't believe that I was so stupid to take that seriously to even agree with Lacus and hoping that saying was true. Seriously Athrun don't ever do that to who ever that girl you love so much is because believe me it only works in movies and soaps" Kira told him. _

_Athrun smiled "Don't worry Kira I don't think I could ever let her go like that" he said as he secretly glance at Cagalli with a smile. _

_End Of Flashback_

At that memory Athrun found himself feeling extremely stupid now for forgetting the conversation he had with Kira.

For not listening to his friend's words and for even considering doing what he was told he shouldn't do.

How can he believe in that saying after what Kira had been though with Lacus? When they were dating Kira was having trouble with Lacus parents.

Lacus Parents happened to be lawyers like Ulen and their law firm were arrivals, and they had missed understood how Ulen worked his law firm.

Thinking that he helped low life criminals get out Scott free because of a man named Yuna Roma Seiren.

Whom who told the Clyne's lies telling them that Justice Law firm doesn't deliver Justice.

Yuna Roma Seiren was an ex worker of the firm whom who was arrested and was sentence four months in jail for sexual harassment.

After the four months he was released and he soon manage to get a job at eternal law firm belonging to the Clyne family.

He had got the job through a pack of lies, telling them he wasn't guilty for the crime and that Athrun stepfather set him up and that.

And since the Clyne's were what you call a very friendly and nice family they believed him and employed him.

The time he was employed Kira was dating their daughter Lacus and seeing this Yuna Roma Seiren found a chance to take revenge on the Hibiki family.

By stirring trouble for the Kira and Lacus, telling Lacus mother and father that Kira was a troublemaker that he was an angel in a disguise like his father.

So they believed Yuna words and pressured their daughter into moving away somewhere where they will make sure she won't see him again.

And Lacus been an obedient daughter listened to them, and so she did what she thought was right.

Braking it off with Kira, and been himself Kira finds himself stupidly agreeing.

Hoping the same thing Athrun had hoped just moment ago, how ever after a few days since they broke up Kira had been thinking.

Kira had worked out that the saying was stupid, however it was a little too late since Lacus was meant to leave that day.

However Kira wouldn't let that happen so he want on a chase after her, to get her back.

And that was what happened he stopped her before she got on the plane. Kira got her back after telling her he loved her and that he doesn't care what her parents thought.

And now Athrun can see what he meant by it only works in movies and soap operas not real life situation.

If you love someone you set him or her free and if it meant to be they will return to you.

However if you love someone so much why would you let him or her go in first place.

Even if you were in a bad situation because won't you help each other get through it as a couple.

And as for the set her or him free and if it meant to be they will return to you but how do you know exactly if they will?

The only things you would technically know would be how much you love them and that if you are meant to be with each other.

The only thing you won't be sure about would be the fact that you won't know if they will return to your side.

And in Athrun mind now that's just gambling his chances of losing Cagalli with fate and destiny. Athrun knew he didn't want to risk loosing Cagalli even if he believed in destiny and fates.

Because there maybe a chance he may loose her completely something he wasn't willing to risk and what made the saying stupid?

Was the fact that you were risking loosing someone or something special to you for something you knew the answer to already, the answer to if you are meant to be together?

Nobody needed destiny or fate to answer the question for you because in theory you should know the answer already to if you love the person.

And if you let fate or destiny decide for you, then there a chance you may loose them forever or they may actually return to you however that one only happens in movies and soaps.

Because it isn't real and it's controlled and planned by people.

But unlike in real life where you can't exactly control everything and where everything is unpredictable when you let fate and destiny decide on what happens.

But even though you can't control some things from happening you can still prevent things happening like loosing the one you love.

And now that Athrun knew what Kira meant when he said it only worked in movies and in soaps.

He was going to prevent the same thing from happening to him that had almost happen to his best friend.

It wasn't just that though he had also made a promise with Cagalli when they first got together, that just moment ago he broke and he felt like idiot for doing so.

After he had promised Cagalli that he wouldn't let anything or anyone ruin their relationship. But then he had seen how hurt Cagalli seem to be and he didn't want to see her like that.

But then he didn't want to let her go either or in the first place, and at the time the saying seemed appealing to him.

Because to him it was the only way that would allow him to let go of Cagalli, as then he knew there was a way she would return to him because after all he knew they were meant to be.

But now that he had thought more about the saying and had remembered the advice he received from Kira.

He knew that he wasn't going to risk loosing Cagalli now and not ever, even if they can't marry and have a proper future together without revealing their secret.

"I can't do it," he suddenly said in the embrace.

Cagalli opened her eyes and broke from the embrace "Athrun" she said gazing into his eyes with question and confusion.

The blue haired male gazed back and placed a warm smile on his lips "I can't let you go Cagalli, I just can't let that happen. I can't loose you and how can I when I made a promise to you too" he told her gazing straight into her golden orbs.

Cagalli eyes widen at words, knowing what he meant "But are you so sure Athrun? Just moments ago you thought we should break up" she asked.

"I've never been so sure now that I thought more about it," he smiled.

Cagalli eyes widen at his answer "Even if we can't have a proper future with marriage and children. And we may after continue hiding our relationship from our family" she asked.

"Yes because I don't care has long as I have you I'll be okay" he replied smiling at her.

Once again the golden haired females eyes widen "Really" she asked.

Athrun smiled and nodded "More then anything Cagalli, I really want us to forget what happened earlier. And continue with our relationship even if we don't have a proper future together with marriage and kids but only if you wan…." He replied.

But before the blue haired male could finish his sentence the golden haired Female suddenly flung her body forward into his.

Wrapping her arms around his shoulder, making him fall onto his back onto the couch.

"Of course I do you idiot. Did you really think that I wouldn't? I love you Athrun and I feel the same way as you. I didn't think I could of let you go in the first place even if my mind was telling me it's the logical answer to our problems " she said suddenly in tears of joy.

Athrun smiled and hugged her back "I love you too" he said, holding the crying Cagalli.

"And I promise you this time and I mean it I won't let anything or anyone ruin it for us" he spoke again tightening his hold on her and placing a kiss on her head.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Well that's the end of chapter twelve I hope you guys enjoyed and it was a good enough chapter.

Please review you know you want too  but no flaming though, they kind give me the writer's block.


	13. Unexpected News

Temptation Disclaimer I do not own Gundam Seed or Seed Destiny If I dot there would be more Athrun Zala and Cagalli Yula Athra Scenes.

cagallirockz Hey glad you like the last chapter and thanks for reviewing hope you enjoy this chap.

cottongreentea Hey thanks for compliment, it made my day lol and I am glad you seem to like the last chapter. And thanks for reviewing hope you enjoy this chap.

shiloah18 I am really, really, really Sorry about all the mistakes in the last chap I was kind of having trouble with everything in that chap but I am glad you still read it. And about the setting free quote well they do trust each other. But even if you trust them things don't go the way you want to if you do set them free because you won't know exactly what they think. And as for what the destiny bit well in my theory destiny follow fate so it like one in the same like Ying and Yang. Anyway thanks for the review.

taylaacheer7 glad you like the last chappy and thanks for reviewing hope you enjoy this one too.

AsuCaga01 thanks for reviewing and hope you enjoy this chapter.

Milisante Hey glad you like the last chappy and me too I am glad Athrun choose to stay with her. Anyway I am glad like the chappy and my new nickname :) thanks for the review too.

And everyone else thanks for reading but next time please review and maybe I have the next chap completed.

Well here is the next chapter of my fanfic hope you enjoy and I am really sorry about my bad grammar and that.

PLEASE REVIEW AFTER.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Temptation Chapter Thirteen Unexpected News

An hour soon past by now since their decision to stay together, both Cagalli and Athrun had just arrived back home after sharing their loving embrace.

"WE'RE HOME!" Cagalli and Athrun yelled out as they entered their home.

As they entered the house all they could hear was silence, not a single sound could be heard. No sound of a television been on or the sound food been cooked.

"I wonder where they have gone?" Cagalli spoke, as she turned on the main light switch.

Athrun shrugged "Maybe they've gone out for dinner" he soon replied coming up with a possible answer.

"But they told me to come home for dinner though, so why would they go out?" she replied.

"In that case, I really don't know where they are. Maybe mother written us a note, I'll go and check in the kitchen" he replied, receiving a nod from Cagalli before heading to the kitchen.

While Athrun went into the kitchen Cagalli decided to check the living room where the house phone was located.

So she could check for messages from her father and stepmother, once in the living room Cagalli looked at the answering machine "No messages" she sighed out.

Just then Athrun walked in with a smile on his lips, holding white piece of paper in his hand.

"What does it say?" Cagalli asked, noticing the piece of paper.

Athrun smiled "That we will after cook for our self's tonight because they had received a urgent call from a important client and they had to go" he replied.

Cagalli sighed, "You know that's like the eleventh time this week they have done that" she mumbled out.

Athrun chuckled "well it is expected when the important client happens to be your uncle Uzumi," he replied.

Cagalli eyes suddenly widen at the sound of her uncle name whom who was from her mother side of the family "what? why does uncle Uzumi need a lawyer?" she asked now looking at Athrun.

Athrun smiled "It's nothing bad, it just that since your uncle became the representative of Orb he had a few disputes with the press" he told her.

Cagalli sighed in relief "And I thought it was something real bad".

"Well it isn't so don't worry about it" he replied, as he walked over to Cagalli, suddenly wrapping his arms around her waist and gazing into her eyes.

Cagalli smiled up at him "So what are we going to do about dinner" she asked suddenly wrapping her arms around his neck.

Athrun chuckled and placed a quick kiss on her lips before replying "well I was thinking of cooking dinner for you" he smiled.

Cagalli smiled back "That sounds nice, so what you goanna cook for me?" she asked.

Athrun chuckled "something simple like steak and chips" he replied "But if you have any request I'll be happy to cook it for you" he spoke again.

Cagalli smiled "No it's okay Steak and chips sounds yummy so you can cook that" she replied.

Athrun smiled and placed another quick kiss on her lips "Then it's steak and chips" he replied soon after releasing her from their semi embrace.

"I guess I'll go and get cooking now," he said after before starting to make his way to the kitchen.

But before he could take a step Cagalli grabbed his wrist stopping him "I am sorry for putting you in that situation earlier" he heard her say suddenly, as he turned around.

"Sorry for what?" he asked with confusion, with his gaze on her.

Cagalli glanced down on the floor "For making you make a huge decision like that, you know for choosing me over our family and your future of having a family" she replied.

Athrun smiled at her and placed his hand under Cagalli chin making her look up at him "Cagalli" he begun to say as he gazed lovingly into her golden orbs, "You don't need to say sorry to me, I chose that option because I love you to much to even let you go and I am very sorry I even considered and even said that to you. But I am glad now that I saw sense before you walked out of my office and my life" he soon said.

Cagalli smiled "I am glad too" she replied gazing into his emerald green orbs lovingly.

"Good" he soon replied, before placing another kiss on her lips "Now why don't you go and take a hot bath while I cook for you" he said after their kiss.

"You sure because if you wan't I can help you" she replied.

Athrun smiled "No it's okay, anyway I want you to relax especially after the day you've had" he replied.

Cagalli raised an eyebrow "But you've had the same day as me though" she replied.

Athrun chuckled "I know but you were the one that suffered the most and you have tear stains all over your cheeks" he replied, rubbing her cheeks.

Cagalli smiled "okay I guess I will for you" she replied, placing a quick kiss on his cheek before making her way up the stairs.

Athrun smiled as he watched her strode up the stairs once she was out of sight he made his way to the kitchen to start cooking.

* * *

Cagalli sighed in relaxation as she let herself settle down in the warm water, the smell of lavender and sea breeze filled her senses.

Today had been a day filled with a lot drama to be honest it seem like it was from a movie.

With the breaking up and getting back together something originally that would be associated with the television drama and that.

But she was definitely glad that Athrun had suddenly chose stay together, when he had suddenly decided to break up with her, she felt like her world had come down.

But she knew his reason of course and those reason made her agree to it too, why? because she wanted him to be able to be happy, to be able to have a future with marriage and children.

And she knew that if she couldn't tell her father about them he wouldn't be able to have that and Cagalli would rather sacrifice her own happiness for a chance to see him happy.

But now she didn't after to do and she felt happy about it, however she felt guilty about letting Athrun sacrifice his future to be able to have a family to be with her.

He had always told her that he wanted to marry and have children when he found the right girl to be with, and that made her feel guilty denying him a future of children.

So in the mist of the bathroom Cagalli suddenly decided she needed to do something for him.

And just as she was about to list a few things she could do for him a knock at her bathroom door brought her out of her thoughts.

"Cagalli dinner ready" she heard Athrun voice.

"Okay I be out in a few seconds" she replied back, as she emerge from the water, grabbing her bath rope and placing it on.

"Okay I wait for you in dinning room" she heard him reply and then his footsteps fading away.

Once the rope was wrapped around her, she made her way out of her bathroom and into her bedroom.

To change into a pair of black shorts and a red tank top before making her way down the stairs to the dinning room.

Just as she entered the dinning the room the sound of a slow melody filled the room and the only lights that lit the room were the glowing flames from candles.

"Wow" Cagalli said out, as she looked at the table that was nicely set out with a candleholder with four candles placed in the middle of the table.

"What do you think" she heard Athrun suddenly said as he entered the living room with two plates in his each of hands.

"It looks amazing" she replied as he placed the plates on the mats.

Walking over to one of the chairs he pulled it out "Good now sit" he said holding the chair out with a smile.

Cagalli smiled back and sat herself down "Thank you" she replied back.

The blue haired male smiled again as he slowly pushed the chair in for her and made his way to the other side of the table to sit down.

"Bon appetite" he soon said picking up his knife and folk.

Cagalli nodded and followed with a smile and soon light chatter could be heard along with the sound of a slow melody as the two eat their dinner.

* * *

Dinner was soon over and the dishes and table were soon cleaned and cleared, the sound of a soft melody called Love story, could now be heard as the coupled danced closely together after dinner.

Athrun had his arms wrapped around her waist and his right cheek leaning on the side of her head, while Cagalli had her arms around his neck and her head leaning on his chest.

"Where do I begin? To tell the story of how great a love can be. The sweet love story that is older than the sea. That sings the truth about the love she brings to me. Where do I start?" Athrun suddenly sang along with another melody as he and Cagalli danced slowly making Cagalli smile.

"With the first hello. She gave the meaning to this empty world of mine. That never did another love another time. She came into my life and made the living fine. She fills my heart. She fills my heart, with very special things, with angel songs, with wild imaginings. She fills my soul, with so much love that anywhere I go. I'm never lonely with her along who could be lonely I reach for her hand It's always there" he continue to sing along.

"How long does it last Can love be measured by the hours in a day? I have no answers now, but this much I can say I know I'll need her till the stars all away and she'll be there... How long does it last can love be measured by the hours in a day? I have no answers now but this much I can say I know I'll need her till the stars all burn away and she'll be there..." He finished in a whisper as the song ended and their dance.

Breaking from their dance Athrun gazed into Cagalli orbs and smiled with their arms still wrapped around each other "I love you so much" he said with a heart-warming smile.

Cagalli returned the same smile "I love you so much too" she replied before leaning in and closing her eyes, placing a heated passionate kiss on his lips.

Athrun smiled and returned the kiss closing his own eyes too, tightening his hold on her, as her hands suddenly want from his neck to his chest unbuttoning his work shirt.

But before they could go any further the sound of the house phone rang though the house, distracting them both.

"Leave it" Athrun soon mumbled in their kiss, his hands wondering into her tank top.

Cagalli smiled in their kiss "What if it important" she replied, as they heard the machine ask for a message after the tone.

"The answering machine will get it" he replied back, before pressing his lips harder onto hers, at that said Cagalli giggled and continued to unbutton his shirt.

Just then the sound of a sobbing female voice could be heard " Cagalli, Athrun your father had a heart attack we're at the general hospital we need you here right away" the voice of Lenore spoke.

Making the couple break from their moment and dash out of their home in hurry while grabbing their jacket and keys.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Well Guys that's the end of chapter thirteen hope you enjoy and please pressed the button and review but please no flaming thanks for reading and I am so sorry about the grammar again (bows).

Well I guess I see you until next time

Cagallina Rosette Zala

PS. I really like the song Love story by Andy Williams so I decided to put that song in, I think it suits this story in a way.


	14. Unexpected News Part Two

Temptation Chapter fourteen

Disclaimer I do not own Gundam Seed or Seed Destiny if I did we all know what I would do.

Hey Guys

Okay normally I would reply to reviews but I am feeling a little unwell and I been typing and thinking like crazy for the past few weeks trying to type up this chap.

So All I am goanna say for now is thanks to everyone for reviewing and one of you guys are definitely close to a possibility of what will happen in this chap.

And also I am sorry about my grammar mistakes I'll do my best to try and improve them,

Anyway thanks again for reading and reviewing in last chap and I really don't mind if any of you are late with it as long as I get one .

Anyway here is the next Chap of temptation hope you enjoy

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Temptation Chapter Fourteen Unexpected News Part Two

The sound of bleeping could be heard ringing in Cagalli, Athrun, and Kira and Lenore ears as they entered Ulen room.

Cagalli eyes widen at the sight of her father hooked up to machines and drips, reminding her of the time her mother was in hospital on her deathbed.

It had been three hours now since she and Athrun arrived at the hospital once they had arrived.

Lenore told them in tears that she had found Ulen on the floor clutching his chest in pain after she came back to his office from getting some food for them both.

He had suffered a massive heart attack and was rushed in surgery for an emergency heart by pass.

And just a few moments ago he was wheeled into a private room and the family was told that the operation was successful and he was out of the danger zone, by the doctor in charge.

The doctor also told them that he would be feeling very weak, so if wakes up for a second and then falls back to sleep there nothing to worry about.

And now the whole family were all sat around his bed with him asleep looking so pale and weak.

At the sight of her father like this Cagalli wanted to cry, not once in her life has she seen her father looking so frail.

Even when he was ill with the flu he didn't look so pale like he was looking now and seeing her usual active and healthy father looking so pale and frail, Cagalli didn't know if she wanted to believe it.

"I am just going to have a talk with your father doctor" Lenore suddenly said quietly standing up.

All three of them nodded in reply not wanting to say anything in case they disturb their father from his sleep since they were sitting the closes to him.

Once Lenore walked out of the room Cagalli watched her pale looking father sleep she couldn't help but feel the worry pile up in her mind again.

It only just confused her again about what to do now, while she was dancing with Athrun at home she had thought of what she could do for him.

And what she came up with only brought her back to the start of her problems again especially now after her father had been admitted to hospital.

From a heart attack from what she assumed was the stress of work, Cagalli had decided that she would tell her father about them even if he get angry at them.

However she hadn't expected her father would fall ill and with that in mind what would happened if they told him now of their relationship or he would found out in the most awful way?.

Would he have another attack? and what if the next time he did have one will he be so lucky?.

Just the thought of all this was confusing and hurting her again, shaking her head she made the thoughts disappear for now.

So she could just concentrate on her father health or least till he is better and healthy.

* * *

It was 11:30 now and Cagalli was sat on a bench outside of the hospital, she had come outside for a bit of fresh air since she wasn't feeling to well.

Cagalli sighed as she lifted her head up, looking up into the night sky, to see stars shimmering like glitter.

Today wasn't what you would call a good day, for Cagalli was beginning to feel the weight of the day succumb her making her feel tired and for some reason ill.

More then anything she wanted to sleep and forget all the dreadful thoughts for the night, however with her father ill and in hospital how could she?

Apart from Kira and her Uncle, her father was her only blood family and she loved her father so much.

She had lost her mother to an illness and if she lost her father too a illness to she didn't know what she would do, she would of rather have her father angry at then ill.

And with all these thoughts it didn't help with her current problems too.

Shaking her had again she put the thoughts at the back of her mind the 2nd time that night.

Suddenly she wrapped her arms around herself beginning to feel the cold breeze of that night.

Just then she felt something soft drape over her shoulders, a smile graced her lips as she glanced up to see Athrun.

"How's dad doing?" Cagalli asked as Athrun sat down next her.

"He's okay he woke up for a moment when you left but like the doctor told us he want back to sleep after" he replied.

"Good, dad need his rest and as much as needed for a speedy recovery" Cagalli replied.

"I am sure dad going to be okay Cagalli, after all the doctor did say he seems to be doing better then most patients after a massive heart attack" Athrun replied suddenly wrapping a arm around her shoulder.

Not really caring if anybody saw them because all he cared about at that moment was comforting the girl beside him knowing how she was feeling at this moment.

Beside his mother and Kira were both inside and there was nobody else out here, because it was pretty late.

"Yeah you're right and Athrun thanks for the coat," Cagalli suddenly said leaning her head on his shoulder.

Athrun smiled softly "well I couldn't exactly let you freeze to death Cagalli you only came out in a tank top and shorts and with a thin jacket" he replied.

"I guess I did" Cagalli replied looking down at her cloths remembering that she hadn't change into something warm.

Since she didn't have time to and at the time she had been worried sick and she still is.

"It looks like it going rain now" Athrun suddenly said glancing up at the midnight sky noticing it was now covered in dark grey clouds.

"I think we should go in before it starts" He spoke again.

Cagalli nodded "anyway I feel much better now and I want to go and check up on dad" she replied lifting her head off Athrun shoulder and standing up.

Athrun smiled and stood up "let go in then" he replied placing his hand out.

Cagalli smiled and took his hand besides they could always let go when they reached the hospital doors.

Just as they were about to make their way back into the hospital the sound of a voice stopped them.

"I wonder what your father would say if he saw this Cagalli" They both heard.

Turning around Cagalli eyes widen in shock and Athrun suddenly pulled her behind him.

"Ah I see I have not been forgotten" a man with light purple hair said, with a smirk at the corners of his lips.

"Seiren" Athrun spoke gritting his teeth in anger.

"Nice to see you too Zala" the man spoke.

"What the bloody hell are you doing here Seiren? You shouldn't even be here," Athrun asked gritting his teeth.

There is one thing right now that Athrun wanted to do and that was to punch the lights out of the person stood in front of him more then anything, and he had a very good reason for that.

It wasn't just the fact that the man in front of him tried to ruin Kira and Lacus relationship or the fact that he tried to ruin his family.

It had more to with the fact that the girl he sexually harassed was the girl he loved more then life itself it was Cagalli.

Yuna roma Seiren laughed, "Wouldn't you liked to know Zala however I am not here to see you I am here to see Cagalli" he replied with a smirk.

At those words Athrun found himself wanting to knock that bastard into hell continuously "You really think I'll let you anywhere near her after what you did?" Athrun replied angry.

Yuna laughed "ah don't worry Zala I am not leaving you out, actually I am here to see you and Cagalli" he replied laughing again.

"Anyway who said I was going to do something I think I've already gotten my revenge why do you think your father is now in hospital" he spoke again with a smirk plastered across his lips.

Both Cagalli and Athrun eyes widen "WHAT DID YOU DO!" Cagalli shouted suddenly, speaking the first time since Yuna Roma Seiren arrived.

Her eyes held more then a glint of anger; it was more of the glint of murderer of someone who wanted to kill right then and now.

She wanted to jump him and strangle with no mercy and that what she found herself doing, but before she could even lay a finger on him.

Athrun stopped her by holding her from her waist with one arm.

Yuna chuckled "still as feisty as ever I see" he said smirking "this will answer you for me" he spoke again, taking an envelope out of his pocket and throwing it at both Athrun and Cagalli before walking away.

Athrun had caught the envelope with his free hand; once Yuna was out of sight he let Cagalli go and opened the envelope, taking out the contents in it.

And the items that were in the envelope shocked both of them, making them feel as if the world had come down on them and making them understand what Yuna meant.

Inside the envelope were a few shots of photos from a Polaroid camera and those pictures were of them in an intimate embrace outside of Athrun office.

"No" Cagalli suddenly said shocked with Athrun looking same, both now knowing what had caused Ulen heart attack.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Okay Guys that was end of Chapter Fourteen and I hope you have enjoyed, Well anyway I am going to go now and rest for a little while before I start the next chap and I'll also be waiting for you're reviews.

Sayonara Mina

Cagallina Rossete Zala


	15. Unexpected News Part Three

Temptation Chapter Fifteen

Disclaimer I do not own Gundam Seed or Gundam Seed Destiny and if I did you should all know what I would do.Hey Guys

Another late update from me and I am sorry kind been busy and I couldn't really think of anything to write in this chapter, so this chap maybe boring.

But please still review however no flaming though or I don't think I can continue with the story.

Anyway hope you enjoy.

Here chapter fifteen of Temptation

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Temptation Chapter Fifteen Unexpected News Part Three

"No" Cagalli suddenly said shocked with Athrun looking the same, both now knowing what had caused Ulen heart attack.

Normally you wouldn't think much of the photo of them in embrace however they were in an intimate embrace, an embrace that involved Cagalli been pinned to the wall by Athrun.

Suddenly Cagalli eyes widen wider, she just couldn't believe it they wasn't just photos of them in an intimate embrace.

There were photos of them sharing a passionate kiss and gazing into each other eyes. And these photos were clearly taken from somewhere close by them.

However they were both Careful Athrun had looked around the office before he pinned Cagalli to the wall outside of his office.

He knew where the all the camera was located, and he knew most of them were located near the exits of the all the floors in the building, so how did Yuna Roma Seiren take these pictures.

"It my fault isn't it that dad here in hospital that he's had a heart attack that our family properly now fallen apart" Cagalli suddenly said her eyes beginning to water.

Seeing this Athrun wrapped his arms around Cagalli embracing her tightly "No Cagalli it isn't" he whispered holding her in his arms.

"Really" Cagalli replied as the tears soon cascaded down her cheeks.

Athrun smiled and nodded "Anyway dad okay now especially after the operation and Cagalli you shouldn't blame it all on yourself. It wasn't you who initiated the relationship in the first place it was me, so I have a part in it too and if we should look for someone to blame it Yuna Roma Seiren" he told her pulling her closer to his body.

Cagalli smiled sadly "what are going to do now then?" she asked in a mumble as her face was in his chest.

"I don't know Cagalli, I really don't know but I promise you that I won't let dad split us up" he replied holding her tightly.

Cagalli smiled sadly and then she suddenly went limp in Athrun arms.

"CAGALLI" Athrun screamed.

* * *

A sad smile graced Athrun lips as he sat down next to Cagalli who was now laid on a hospital bed still unconscious after collapsing outside.

Her eyes were both closed tightly as if she was in so much pain physically, but Athrun knew it wasn't.

Just then the door opened "How is she?" Athrun heard as he turned around to see who had entered.

It was Kira with the look of concern clearly seen on his face as he rushed over to his sister bedside.

"Cagalli fine Kira the doctor she said she just fainted" Athrun replied.

"Good" Kira replied relieved, when he was told that his sister had collapsed Kira had feared the worse for his younger sibling.

"I don't think I could cope any longer if something was to happen to her too" Kira spoke again smiling sadly at his sister as he sat down next to Athrun.

Athrun smiled sadly "I know and I would feel the same way" he replied.

Kira smiled at his friend "Athrun I know about you and Cagalli" Kira suddenly found himself saying.

Athrun eyes widen "But How?" he asked shocked glancing up from Cagalli to Kira.

"I am your friend Athrun and I am also Cagalli older brother too, I think I should know what goes on in my sister life" he replied.

"Besides I've seen the way you two look at each other when you don't think I am watching" Kira spoke again.

"And your not angry at us" Athrun asked.

"I am not angry with you two for been together but I am angry with you two for not telling me" Kira replied with a sigh.

Athrun sighed in relief "Cagalli would be glad to hear that when she wakes up, she been worried about what your reaction would be to it" he replied.

Kira smiled "I know my sister worries quiet a lot about things and that one of the reason why she hears bad news last" he replied glancing to his sleeping sister.

Athrun smiled sadly "I have a bad feeling that you didn't just come here to check on Cagalli" he replied looking from Cagalli to his best friend.

Kira smiled sadly back "Your right they're my friend" he replied.

Athrun sighed "so lets hear it then" the blue haired male asked.

Kira sighed in sadness "Earlier when you want out in search for Cagalli dad woke up and told me and your Mother what he saw in some photos. And I guess that what confirmed my thoughts about you two" he spoke again.

"And" Athrun asked.

Kira sighed again "And he wants you and Cagalli out of the house and that he doesn't want anything to do with you and my sister anymore" he replied.

Athrun eyes widen "What?" he said shocked; he would never have thought that his stepfather would disown his own daughter.

Kira looked down sadly "That what he said, me and your mother tried talking to him but he won't listen to me or her. And I didn't want to aggravate him anymore especially after his surgery" he replied.

"I can understand him wanting to disown me but Cagalli she his daughter she his pride and joy along with you" Athrun said still shocked.

"I know" Kira replied, "she is my little sister Athrun and it hurts me to see my father saying those things" he spoke again.

Athrun looked down sadly "I am sorry Kira I just can't believe he would do that to Cagalli because of our relationship. It's not like we are related by blood" Athrun replied glancing at the sleeping Cagalli.

Kira smiled sadly "I guess father just feels like he has been betrayed. I understand how he feels. Even if your not blood related he still thinks of you as a blood son because he watched you grow up with me and especially Cagalli" Kira replied pausing for a moment.

"And you know when we were younger you always seem to treat Cagalli like I do as brother. And because he and your father were best mates he treated you like his own son like me" Kira said pausing again.

"But still I don't understand why he thinks it's wrong" the blue haired male replied.

"To be honest I can't explain it into more detail because I am not my father. And emotions can't be explained to something understandable. It's kind of like you can't explain why you had fallen in love with Cagalli it one of those question that can't be completely answered" Kira finished.

"I guess your right Kira but I am worried about how Cagalli will react to the news" Athrun replied glancing at Cagalli sadly.

Kira sighed in sadness again, "I am too" he replied.

"How's my mother?" Athrun asked suddenly deciding to change the subject at least for now.

"She seems pretty happy with the news" he replied.

Athrun sighed in relief "I am glad it one less worry for me and Cagalli" he replied.

Kira chuckled "You shouldn't be surprised after all she had always said along with my and Cagalli mother that you two would properly end up together" he said.

Athrun smiled "Your right there and even if your father disagrees with me and Cagalli I don't regret one bit of it even if I have now lost my job" he replied taking Cagalli right hand into his.

Kira smiled "Can I ask you something?" he suddenly asked.

Athrun glanced up from Cagalli to Kira "Yeah of course" he replied.

I want to know if you are serious about this relationship with Cagalli" Kira asked.

Athrun eyes widen at his words and then soften "Kira if I wasn't serious about this relationship do you really think I would of started it in the first place knowing that it may cause a family feud" Athrun sighed out with a smile on his lips.

"I love your sister so much that I don't think there will ever be a day I could let her go and I could never ever hurt her or let anyone I mean anyone ruin it for us" he spoke again.

At his friends words Kira couldn't help but smile "I am glad my friend, it makes me feel better now that I've heard it from you. Especially now with father recovering from a heart attack" he replied feeling relieved.

"I am sorry Kira, I should have been careful if I had then me and Cagalli would have never been caught and dad would have been okay" Athrun replied suddenly.

Kira glanced at his friend "I don't blame either of you for dad heart attack, dad has been working pretty hard lately." He spoke pausing again.

"And adding on what he saw in the photos. I guess it finished him off, we all knew he was working his way to an attack. No matter how many time we told him that. He never listened" he finished.

"And anyway he okay now and by the looks of how he speaks he seems to be back to his old self" Kira spoke again with a smile.

Bu then out of the blue a frown appeared on his face "However what dad did was way out of hand which would only hurt Cagalli" he said looking at his sister.

Athrun smiled sadly and glanced down at Cagalli as well "I think I would rather have her sleeping then waking up to all this" he said suddenly pausing to squeeze her hand.

"Well at least until I find knew job to help with my apprenticeship and pay the utility bills for the beach house" he finished.

"You do know that you and Cagalli can ask me and Lacus if you need any help. And anyway you know your mother won't let my father kick both of you out, or even let you loose your job" Kira replied.

"I know but knowing Cagalli wouldn't want anger your father more especially when he is just recovering from a heart attack and surgery even if hurts her" Athrun replied pausing to look up at his friend.

"And I think it's better for him too that we don't try to solve this problem at least until he gets better" he finished looking over at Cagalli.

Kira sighed "I guess your right there but if you or Cagalli need anything just come to us and we will help you" he told Athrun.

Athrun smiled and looked up his friend "I know Kira and I am grateful for the help, I also know Cagalli will be too" he replied now looking at Cagalli.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Well that is the end of chapter Fifteen hope you all have enjoyed and it wasn't boring, anyway guys please review and let me know what you think and no flaming please. Or I properly wont finished the story.

Thanks for reading

Cagallina Rossete Zala


	16. Unexpected News Part Four

Temptation Chapter Sixteen

Hey Guys here Chapter Sixteen of temptation hope you enjoy and please review after (sorry it's late update)

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Temptation Chapter Sixteen Unexpected news Part Four

A month soon past by since the night Cagalli and Athrun relationship was discovered, on that night after Kira had left after speaking to Athrun.

Cagalli awoke a few minutes after to discover the news about what her father had said and as Athrun expected she did not take the news well.

However after Athrun had held her and reassured everything going to be okay she felt much better. And as the day had want by Cagalli thought more about it and came to the conclusion that it didn't matter what her father thought.

Because she had Athrun and as long as she had Athrun she was okay and she could always try to talk to her father.

When he has recovered and he has had enough time to get use to her and Athrun been together. And even if he still doesn't agree with them itdidnt matter since they had eachother.

And right now she had more things worry about that she never really thought of till now. Sighing Cagalli placed a few folded clothing into a draw; today her father was returning home and both Athrun and Cagalli.

Felt that they should move out here to the beach house to a least give him a little longer to get use them been a couple. Sighing again she walked over the vanity table mirror and she gazed at herself and then at the table, where she had left a brown envelope.

Picking up the envelope she opened it and took out a folded piece of paper, unfold ding it, her eyes scanned the letter the 5th time that day; she scanned the paper till she got to a certain line reading it out.

"We have made an appointment for you to have your 1st baby scan on the 5th of October at 12:30" she read out.

Cagalli had only discovered she was carrying a child, just two days ago after finding herself missing her period. She hadn't told Athrun yet since she wanted to be sure that she was, so she visited the doctor just yesterday.

And just this morning she had received the letter in her hand about her first baby scan, and today she was hoping to tell Athrun the news.

When she gets the opportunity to since they had been busy all day. Sighing Cagalli placed the letter back on the table.

"Cagalli have you finished yet?" she suddenly heard Athrun voice, just as he came through the door.

Cagalli looked around their room, scanning it seeing if there were any more boxes to unpack.

"Yep I am done" she replied, turning to face him as soon as she noticed all their boxes were now empty.

"Now we done what do you feel doing?" he asked, as he walked over to too Cagalli and wrapped his arms around her waist, pulling her closure to him as he placed a peck on her lips.

Cagalli smiled "Actually there something I want to tell you?" she replied wrapping her arm around his neck, now seeing the right opportunity to tell Athrun the news.

"Yeah" Athrun replied.

Cagalli nodded and then glanced up at Athrun biting her lip "How do I say this umm Athrun" she begun to say.

Athrun gave her, a worried look "What's wrong Cagalli?" he asked looking at her with worry.

Cagalli sadly smiled "Athrun I am…I am… I am...pregnant" she soon spoke pausing at certain points after hesitating every second.

Athrun eyes widen "Really" he spoke "I mean we used protection" he spoke again.

Cagalli unwrapped her arms and looked down at the floor biting her lip, she then nodded "I already been to see the doctor " she replied.

"And I have taken three test before I want and all turned out positive, what are we going to do?" she spoke again her head still looking down. Athrun smiled and knew exactly what she was thinking he knew she was feeling scared and worried.

Taking one of his hands off her waist, he placed it underneath her chin and pushes it up so she would look in to his eyes.

"Cagalli I love you so, so much that what ever you decided to do I will support you though it. " he replied with a smile.

Cagalli eyes widen "Really? I mean even if I decided to keep the baby. We both still in education Athrun" she asked.

Athrun smiled and rewrapped his arms around Cagalli waist, pulling her closure to him.

"Like I said I will support you all the way through because I love you Cagalli and I am sure there is way we can work though it all" he said reassuring her before bringing her in to a embrace.

Cagalli couldn't help but smile in the embrace "I want to keep the baby" she replied, before wrapping her arms around him embracing him back.

"I don't think I can go through with a termination or adoption" she spoke again.

Athrun smiled "Then I will support you all the way and I am glad to hear that from you" he told her holding her tighter.

"Thank you," She replied back with a smile.

Athrun smiled back "Your welcome Cagalli" she replied embracing her.

* * *

The sound of the ocean waves could be heard as Cagalli and Athrun sat on a checked blanket, after Cagalli had told Athrun of the unexpacted news Cagalli had begun to feel a little unwell due to the effects of been pregnant.

So Athrun suggested they go on the beach for some fresh air, bringing a blanket with them too and as they walked to find a perfect they had discuses who they thought the baby would look like and what gender baby they though they would have.

As they sat there they watched the waves hit the shore and return back and the sun slowly setting, Cagalli had leaned her head on Athrun shoulder and Athrun had his head on hers.

While there arms were wrapped around each other hand in hand.

"Cagalli" Athrun spoke suddenly lifting his head off Cagalli head, while he free hand dug into his blue jacket pocket.

"Yeah" she replied lifting her head off his shoulder and glancing up at him.

"I have something for you" he replied taking something out of his pocket.

Cagalli watched with interest as he placed his hand out, and on his palm laid a square object wrapped in lime green paper and red ripen.

"What is this?" she asked taking the wrapped object into her hand.

A smile graced the blue haired man lips "Open and see" he replied.

Cagalli smiled and did as she was told, undoing the perfectly tied bow and unwrapping the lime green paper. Once the wrapping paper came off Cagalli saw a red square box, looking at the box she then glanced up at Athrun.

"Open it" he replied with a smile.

Cagalli smiled and did what he said she opened the small red box to reveal a beautiful silver ring with stunning ruby stone in the middle.

Cagalli eyes widen "Athrun are you?" she asked as turned from the ring to his face.

Athrun smiled and nodded: taking the box from his girlfriend hand he took out the silver ring and placed the box on the blanket.

He took Cagalli left hand "I brought the ring a month ago for you Cagalli I've been planning to ask you that night we were going to tell your father. But due to what happened I didn't do it but I still kept the ring for you. And now that we can be together and we have a child on the way I was wondering will you marry me and become my wife?" he asked looking straight into Cagalli golden orbs.

Cagalli eyes widen and watered, tears started to cascade down her cheeks making Athrun panic.

"Cagalli what wrong? We don't after get married so soon if you don't want too!" he asked quickly rubbing her hand with his thumb.

Cagalli smiled at his concern as she wiped away her tears with the sleeve of her shirt "You're a idiot of course I want to marry you" she replied looking into orbs.

"Then why are you crying?" he asked with concern.

Cagalli smiled "Because I never thought you would ask me so soon and after everything that's happen too" she replied.

Athrun smiled "and you call me idiot. Cagalli I love you so much of course I thought of asking you to marry me to be my wife early you're the only woman I want to be with" he replied placing a kiss on her hand.

Cagalli couldn't help smile "I love you too" she replied gazing into his emerald green eyes.

"Then is your answer yes then?" Athrun asked back as he too gazed back into her eyes.

Cagalli giggled "what do you think idiot, of course it's a yes if wasn't I would of put but after I said I love you" she replied smiling.

Athrun eyes widen "Really" he asked shocked.

Cagalli giggled again "Yes so are you going to place the ring on my finger or I am going to do it my self" she replied with a raised eyebrow making him grin happily.

"No let me" he replied grinning away, as he took the ring and placed it on Cagalli third finger on her left hand.

Once the ring was slipped on to her finger, he suddenly pulled Cagalli to him giving her an embrace in an awkward position while sitting down.

"I am glad you said yes" he replied holding her tightly.

Cagalli smiled "And I am glad you asked me so soon" she replied wrapping her own arms around his neck embracing him back.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Well that the end chapter sixteen hope you enjoyed it sorry about the bad grammar again.

Please review and thanks for reading guys

Until next time see ya

Cagallina Rossete Zala


	17. Content

Temptation Chapter Seventeen 

Disclaimer I do not own Gundam seed or seed destiny if I did you all know what I would do lol. Hey Guys here chapter seventeen of temptation hope you enjoy and please review after.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Temptation Chapter Seventeen Content 

Athrun sighed as he let himself fall onto his work chair; a small smile graced his lips as his orbs caught the sight of item on his desk.

Picking up the item, which was a picture of the ultra sound scan of his and Cagalli first child, he just couldn't help but let his smile widen at the sight of his and Cagalli baby.

It turned out Cagalli was a least two months pregnant, and that was properly the reason why she had fainted that night.

But at the time the doctor thought she fainted from shock, from what they heard from Athrun.

Athrun had told them what had happened before Cagalli fainted that she had received some shocking news as well as her father been admitted to hospital.

So due to what Athrun had said they assumed she just fainted due to the shock and stress and decided there wasn't any need for any further examination.

On the day Cagalli told Athrun they were expecting they had told Kira and Lacus as well as Lenore that Cagalli was preganant, and Lenore had told Ulen since he didn't want to see either his daughter or stepson.

And as expected he didn't take the news well and he almost ended up beating Athrun up if Kira hadn't stoped him before he could go near Athrun office, so Athrun and Cagalli didn't know this.

But even though he showed some emotion he still cared, he still ignored his daughter, and the fact that She was expecting, pretending he didn't hear anything and pretending that he didn't almost hurt his stepson.

Kira and Lenore was shocked at first of course and didn't take it to well after all Cagalli was only sixteen and the both of them were still in education, but after while and with the help of Lacus.

They calmed down and come to a conclusion that they could help with the baby so that Cagalli and Athrun could still stay in education.

Athrun of course felt on top of the world, after all he was going to become a father and he was engaged to the girl he loves with all his heart.

"I wonder who you would look like little one, me or your mother" Athrun whispered with a smile still on his lips, as looked at the photo.

Just then a knock on the door was heard "Come in" Athrun called out as he placed the picture of his unborn baby on his desk.

The door then opened top reveal Lenore with a smile on her lips and her handbag in hand.

"Mother" Athrun said standing up "what brings you here?" he asked after.

Lenore smiled and sat herself down on the spare chair across from Athrun "Can't a mother come check up on her son" she replied placing her bag on the floor.

Athrun smiled "no mother of course you can but I thought you were suppose to be with father?" he asked sitting back down on his seat.

"Kira with him at the moment in a meeting so I thought I come and check up on you and ask how the scan want before he returns" Lenore replied smiling.

Athrun smiled softly back "I am sorry mother for causing all this trouble for you and Kira" he suddenly said changing his smile to a sad one.

Lenore smiled softly at her son "Athrun it okay you don't need to apologise, I already knew that something will happen between you and Cagalli. Don't you remember once me and your aunt Via said that one of these days you two will properly get together. And well to be truthful I am glad you two did, your stepfather may not be but I am sure in time he will get use it" she replied smiling "maybe when his grand child is born" she spoke again.

Athrun smiled at his mother "thanks mother" he said.

Lenore smiled "Your welcome son now how about telling your dear mother how the scans want and how is her unborn grandchild" she replied.

Athrun chuckled "Of course mother the baby fine and actually I have a picture of the scan here" he replied picking up the picture of his unborn baby and handing it to his mother.

Lenore smiled in delight as she took the picture off her son and looked at the picture of her unborn grandchild.

* * *

Cagalli smiled as she framed one of the scan pictures of her and Athrun unborn baby, Once she had gotten her scan done during the weekend and had saw it.

She had this big idea that she would frame every picture of her baby scans at each month and put them up in the baby room in order.

Just then the song every time we touch filled the room, placing the frame down on the dinning table where she had been sitting.

She then picked her phone that was laid on the table and flipped it opened answering the call "Hello Cagalli speaking" she greeted.

"Hey gorgeous" she heard familiar voice say making her smile.

"Hey handsome and what bring you to call me?" she greeted back smiling, hearing a chuckle come from him.

"I thought I'll check up on you and tell you that mother just saw the scan picture of our baby" he replied.

Cagalli smiled and giggled, "I am okay and really so what her reaction then was?" she asked. .

"She was pretty happy no delighted to see" he replied chuckling at the thought of his mother delighted look on her face to see her unborn grandchild.

Cagalli giggled then a frown appeared on her lips "But I wish dad was the same though" she said suddenly.

She then heard Athrun sigh "Don't worry Cagalli maybe he will when our baby born" he replied.

Cagalli smile "Yeah maybe" she replied.

"So what time you coming home tonight then?" Cagalli asked changing the subject.

"Hope fully about five" he replied "so that I can take you out and our baby out for dinner" he said chuckling.

Cagalli couldn't help but smile "sound okay but where would you be taking me and our baby too though?" she asked.

"Anywhere you want to eat" he replied.

Cagalli giggled "if you say so" she replied "So I guess I see you at five then" she spoke again.

"Yep see you then gorgeous bye" he replied.

"Bye" she replied back before the line was disconnected.

She then flipped closed her phone and place it back on the table before standing up and picking up her farmed picture and taking it into her and Athrun room.

* * *

"I AM HOME!" Athrun called out loud as he entered his and Cagalli now home.

"I AM IN THE BEDROOM!" he heard Cagalli call back out.

Hearing what Cagalli said Athrun made his way his and Cagalli bedroom, as he entered their room a smile graced his lips.

As he saw Cagalli stood in front of the full-length mirror dressed in a white spaghetti strapped summer dress.

"Wow" Athrun whistled as he approaches Cagalli, placing a peck on her right cheek.

Cagalli smiled "is that good wow or a bad wow" she asked raising a golden eyebrow.

Athrun chuckled "it's a good wow" he replied placing another kiss on her but this time on her lips.

Then he placed another kiss on Cagalli stomach where the baby was currently "Hello baby" he said after making Cagalli giggle.

"You know I am only two months pregnant Athrun, I am pretty sure the baby can't hear you yet since it only tiny" she replied giggling.

Athrun chuckled and smiled "To be honest Cagalli I don't mind whether out little baby is two or thee months old in you because I am just glad I having him or her with you" he replied.

Cagalli couldn't help but smile and at his words "Me too" she replied as she placed a small peck on her blue haired fiancée lips.

"I am glad" he replied smiling "So have you decided on where to get for dinner tonight then?" he asked after.

"Well I am not to sure really but I guess dawns would be the best place" she replied smiling.

Athrun smiled "Then dawns it is" he replied.

* * *

After they had wonderful dinner for two or in their case, dinner for three including their unborn baby.

They had come home and had turned on the fireplace to keep warm since it pretty cold now.

Once it was on they sat in front of it and watched the orange and red flames flicker brightly, while listening to music Athrun had picked before sitting down with Cagalli.

Both of them felt very content in each other arms both glad to be able to be with eachother with no more trouble,no more worries, as they watched the fire and listened to the song love story.

Even though Cagalli father wasn't delighted with them been together or of their news Cagalli still felt content with it, because she had the man she loves with all her heart by her side and that was enough for her and now they had a child on the way which made Cagalli feel even more content.

"Umm this nice" Cagalli said as she let herself sink into Athrun embrace.

The both of them were sat down on the floor, Athrun had his back to the coach and Cagalli had her head on his chest, with her arms wrapped around him and his around her.

Athrun smiled "Definitely" he agreed placing kiss on top of her head.

Cagalli smiled and lifted her head up, placing a quick kiss on his lips "I love you" she said after the kiss.

Athrun smiled "I love you too" he said back before kissing Cagalli back but instead of just giving her quick peck on the lips, he gave her a long kiss filled with passion.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Thanks for reading guys and I really hope this chap was good enough for you guys please review and let me know what u guys think.


	18. Been Sixteen and Pregnant

Hey Guys here the next chapter of Temptation hope you enjoy and please reviews guys.

Temptation Chapter Eighteen Been Sixteen and Pregnant

Been sixteen was already harder then it was for Cagalli, but been sixteen and pregnant was most definitely the worse. Especially when she had just started college and was now eight months pregnant, and almost everywhere she want to she was the key subject to all discussion.

"Have you heard the father of her baby is someone as old as her" Cagalli heard one of her classmates whisper in the cafeteria.

Cagalli sighed in anger, right now she wanted to yell at anybody who even utters her name or even hit anyone who comes and ask her if she was a call girl or something along those lines.

"Just ignore them Cagalli" Mir her best friend whispered to her.

Cagalli sighed "easier said then done" she replied "Can we like go outside to eat please Mir if you don't mind?" she then asked after.

Mir smiled at her friend "Sure" she replied standing up and picking up both her bag.

Just as she stood Cagalli did the same and the both of them dashed out of the college cafeteria as fast lightning away from all the wondering student eyes.

"Peace at last" Cagalli sighed as she sat herself on the bench on the outside of the school building.

Mir chuckled "I can't blame you" she replied.

"And I still can't believe you didn't tell me such important news till yesterday and I am suppose to be your best friend too" she spoke again with annoyed expression on her face.

Cagalli sighed, "I am sorry Mir but with father like he is I really just forgotten to tell you" she replied with a sad smile on her lips.

Mir smiled softly at her friend "It's Okay don't worry about and after all I am your best friend and best friend are suppose to stick by. So I take it he didn't take it to well then?" she asked.

"Thanks Mir and I am not really sure to be honest, I didn't give him the news since after he discovered me and Athrun he disown me so my stepmother told him" she replied with a sad smile.

"And Aunt Lenore didn't tell you or Athrun what his reaction was?" Mir asked raising an eyebrow.

Cagalli Nodded "Yeah but when me and Athrun asked we knew it wasn't good of course" she replied back.

"I would thinks so too if he didn't take the news of you and Athrun been together well, so anyway how you feeling at the moment?" she asked.

"Better then earlier when I was throwing up everything I eat in the morning back up" she replied with a smile.

Mir chuckled "I still can't believe you're pregnant let alone with Athrun baby, you're stepbrother and the man you have had a huge crush on for age's" she said suddenly smiling.

Cagalli smiled "I know but even with my father acting like this I don't regret any of it" she replied.

Mir smiled "It's good that you don't. So how he been treating you then?" Mir asked.

"Like a princess, not that he hasn't before but he doing more then he usually does since he discovered I was expecting" Cagalli replied chuckling.

Mir laughed "So I guess he would be picking you up today then?" Mir asked raising an eyebrow.

Cagalli chuckled "Of course he would" she smiled after.

"Man your lucky Cagalli you got such a sweet guy" Mir spoke smiling.

"I know" Cagalli replied smiling.

"And Mir, Dearka maybe an outdoor perv but he is sweet too" Cagalli spoke again to her friend.

The brown haired girl smiled "I know" she replied.

"Anyway enough talk about our men and lets eat, I am pretty sure my baby hungry in here" Cagalli said suddenly rubbing her swollen belly with a smile.

"Let's" Mir replied back with a smile, as they both want into their bags to get out their lunches.

* * *

Athrun sighed in annoyance as he saw the amount of work he had been loaded with today "Of all days to over load me with work it has to be day" he said out to no one particular.

"Well it look's like I am going to be here all night, I guess I better ring Cagalli and let her know I can't pick her up tonight" he spoke again as he pick up his office phone and dialled Cagalli mobile number.

"Hey gorgeous" he said after the third ring.

"Hey Handsome" he heard Cagalli say, making him smile.

"I have some bad news Cagalli I can't pick you up from college today. I am overloaded with paper work again sorry," he said with a disappointed tone in his voice.

He heard Cagalli sigh in sadness "It okay, it not like you can skip work anyway" she replied.

Athrun smiled sadly as he hated disappointing Cagalli, he didn't like making her feel unhappy "I am so sorry Cagalli" he said.

"Don't be stupid Athrun, it not your fault anyway I could do with the fresh air" He heard her say.

Athrun smiled "You sure?" he asked.

"Yes" she replied.

"You know I think I might ask mother or Kira to pick you" Athrun spoke suddenly, as he thought more about letting Cagalli go home on her own, especially when it was a very long walk to the beach house.

"Don't worry I be okay and I think mom and Kira are busy anyway" she replied.

Athrun frowned "But it's a long walk home Cagalli and your eight months pregnant" he replied with worry in his voice.

"I will be okay anyway if I have any trouble I could always ask Dearka to give a lift since Mir going to his after class" she replied.

Athrun thought for moment before answering, "Okay then but if there any trouble you promise to call me" he replied.

"Yes" He heard her replied with a sigh.

"Good" Athrun smile "Love you, bye" he spoke again with a smile still on his lips.

"Love you too, bye," she replied before Athrun disconnected.

* * *

A sigh of sadness came from Cagalli lips as she glanced at her closed phone, she may have told Athrun it was okay, but she had been looking forward all day to see him.

"What's up?" Mir asked suddenly noticing the look on her friend face.

Cagalli sighed again "Athrun unable to pick me up today, because he got a load of paper work to deal with. And I was looking forward to seeing him too" The golden haired girl replied.

"Really" Mir asked with a raised eyebrow " I mean you two live together" she spoke again.

Cagalli smiled "Athrun and I may live together alone now, but it doesn't stop me missing him especially after the day I have had, and I also guess this a effect of been in love too" she replied.

Mir smiled at her friend answered, "So I guess that's something I'll be looking forward to then with Dearka?" she asked with a smile still on her lips.

Cagalli chuckled and nodded "But that depends on how it going between you and Dearka though" she spoke.

"I guess it does and we are going well, however it's still early in the relationship. So I guess I will after wait and see" Mir replied smiling.

"Yep you will after wait and I am glad to hear it going well between you and Dearka" Cagalli replied.

"Thanks" Mir replied just as the bell want indicating end of lunch.

"I guessed we better hurry before we late" Cagalli said once the bell stopped ringing receiving a nod from Mir.

Just as Cagalli stood up and picked up bag she felt a twinge of pain in her stomach and she felt water rush down her legs.

"Oh god not now" Cagalli suddenly said holding her stomach making Mir panic.

"Oh god Cagalli your not are you" she asked panicking.

"Yep Mir my water broke" Cagalli replied with a look of panic on her face.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

That was the end of chapter eighteen hope you all enjoyed.

Thanks for reading and please review.


	19. Our Baby

Temptation

Hey everyone sorry for the late update,been kind of busy with things at home, anyway thankyou everyone for reveiwing my last chap and I really hope no one else wanna kill me too lol.

But just incase I let you guys now I will never kill off Cagalli in any of my fanfics, since she and Athrun are always my main characters and as AsuCaga fan I could never ever do that. I love Cagalli and Athrun equally apart but I love them more when they are together so hopefully that alone will put your minds at rest..

Anyway I Hope you enjoy Chapter Nineteen of Temptation please do me a huge favour and reveiw after.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Temptation Chapter Nineteen Our Baby 

"You can do it Gorgeous" Athrun spoke beside Cagalli holding her hand.

Now just moment ago when he was in a meeting Athrun had gotten the phone call from Mir saying that Cagalli water broke.

And as soon as he heard that Cagalli water broke, he had made a mad a dash from the meeting room to his car without saying one word to his colleagues leaving.

And now he was by a panting, sweat covered Cagalli side holding her hand trying to comfort her.

While she was panting and in the middle of delivering their baby "Just one more push Cagalli" the doctor said suddenly.

"But I can't" Cagalli replied exhausted from the earlier pushing.

Athrun squeeze his fiancée hand "Cagalli you can do," he told her with a smile on his lips.

At Athrun word's Cagalli found herself smiling back at him and nodding.

The doctor smiled at the two that seem to be so in love "All you after do is push hard on the next contraction" The doctor spoke.

Cagalli nodded, soon after she felt another contraction "AHHHHH" she screamed.

"Okay it's time now Cagalli now push" The doctor spoke again.

Cagalli nodded and did as the doctor said, giving all in strength into it, Soon after the cries of baby filled the hospital room.

"Congratulation you both have a healthy baby boy" The doctor said handing the baby boy now covered in a blue blanket to his mother with a smile.

Cagalli took her and Athrun son in her arms with smile "he look's just like you" she spoke suddenly looking from her son up at her fiancé.

Athrun smiled "But he has your eyes" he replied moving from his seat to Cagalli bed, sitting him self down and wrapping one arm around her shoulder.

Cagalli smiled "Yes but he has your hair and you face features" she replied.

Athrun chuckled "I guess he doe's" he replied "So what are we going to call him then?" he spoke again.

Cagalli smiled "Well I been thinking a lot about that so I came up with Leon" she replied.

"But only if you like it though?" Cagalli asked.

"I like it." Athrun replied smiling.

He then looked down at his son whom who was moving his little arms and staring up at his mother.

"What do you think little guy, is Leon okay with you?" he asked his son.

And as soon as Athrun asked the little baby boy made a gurgling sound as if saying yes.

Making both his parents chuckled "I think he likes it" Athrun spoke smiling.

Cagalli couldn't help but giggle "Well then he definite called Leon Zala then" she replied.

"Really you sure you don't want him to have Hibiki?" Athrun asked with his eyes wide.

Cagalli smiled and nodded "Of course I am sure I want him to have your sure name" she replied.

"In that case then thank you" he replied smiling.

Cagalli giggled "Your welcome" she replied placing a delicate kiss on his lips.

When Cagalli broke the kiss Athrun smiled at her then they both looked down at the now sleeping baby boy.

"Our baby boy" Cagalli suddenly spoke smiling up at Athrun.

Athrun smiled back "Yep our baby boy" he replied agreeing, as they both gazed lovingly at eachother then their son again.

But unknown to the both of them and the nurses and doctors Yuna Roma seiren was stood outside the door with a smirk on his lips.

* * *

A few days had gone by now and Cagalli had returned home, there was many congratulation cards placed around the house. From her friends, her brother and his fiancée along with her stepmother and even her father.

But then Cagalli knew her stepmother had most likely signed it for him, because he was still ignoring her and Athrun, and Cagalli been herself decided that there wasn't much they could do except wait and be patient until he does forgive them in time.

Cagalli was sat on the living room couch; in her arms laid her beautiful baby boy wide awake making all sorts of baby noises and moving all his limbs.

"Your just like s mini version of your father" Cagalli suddenly spoke with a smile as he little arms waved around.

Cagalli chuckled "So you agree little guy" she spoke with a smile.

The little baby moved his arms again as if saying yes making his mother chuckled again.

Just then Leon little mouth yawned, a smile graced his mother lips "Come on little guy let put to bed" she said smiling, as she stood up and held her son tightly as she made her way her son room.

But unknown to Cagalli, a man was stood watching from a window and since Cagalli was to busy with Leon.

She hadn't notice he was watching and he had just sneaked into the house through the door.

Once in the room Cagalli placed a light kiss on Leon forehead before carefully placing him in his cot.

"Night, night sweetie" she whispered before turning on a mobile hanging above the cot that played nursery rhyme's.

Then with a smile she watched her baby son close his eyes, once he saw each item on the mobile move around.

Once Cagalli knew he was fast asleep, she was just about to tip toe her way out of his room.

But just as she turned around the person that had sneaked into her house knocked her out from behind.

* * *

A huge smile lit Athrun face as he looked at the large bouquet of red and white roses he had just purchase from a Florence, and beside the flowers was a little brown teddy bear he had gotten for his newborn son.

He still couldn't believe that he was father even though a few days have gone past already, he was still getting use to the fact that he and Cagalli now have a beautiful baby son, whom who looked just like a mini version of him quoted by Cagalli that is.

On the day Leon was born Athrun just couldn't get enough of his son along with feeling so happy, like any new father to world.

He hadn't left the hospital till midnight; because he just wanted to spend more time with his newborn baby and of course his fiancée.

So he had spent almost a whole day with his child and love, not wanting to leave, he was even reluctant to leave them for work when they arrived home.

He was even reluctant to leave them this morning after been called while he was home watching Cagalli breastfeed their son.

But Cagalli had told him too go and that she will be fine, and that he has all the time to spend with them when he got back from work, so he did as he was told and want to work.

And after five hours of reading and signing document he was finally able to go home picking up a few items before he returned home.

Smiling again Athrun placed his seatbelt on and started the engine before reversing out of the parking space, making his way home.

* * *

"I am home" Athrun said out just as he entered the beach house, but instead of been greeted by a tiring but happy Cagalli making dinner, he was greeted by silence.

And as he was greeted by just silence Athrun felt something wrong, because for the past few night's since she had return with Leon.

Even thought she was tired after taking care of Leon for the day she would still be happily waiting up for him to return while preparing dinner.

"Maybe she feeding Leon" He said trying to calm down his worry, as he made his way to his son room, and just as he and entered his eyes widen shock "CAGALLI" he screamed, as he dashed to the girl whom who was slumped on floor.

He then picked her up in his arms and made his way to his son cot and his eyes widen yet again to find a note written for he and Cagalli, but no Leon.

And in that moment Athrun knew that his and Cagalli newborn baby had been taken.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Well that the end of chapter nineteen hope you all have enjoyed and please do me the huge favour and review.

Thanks for reading

untill next time

Cagallina Rossete Zala


	20. No More Worries

Temptation 

Hey Guys

Sorry if I am late with this chapter it took me pretty long to type up and also this is the last chapter of Temptation, but you never know I might write a ones hot sequel to or maybe a long sequel to this fic that's if it was good enough though.

Amway I would like to take this time to thank all my readers especially to those whom who have reviewed my story, it nice to know you guys like my story ^_^ so thank you very much to loyal readers and reviewers.

And I hope all you guys will like the last chapter of Temptation but please do review after like you always do ^^

Enjoy

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Temptation Chapter Twenty No More worries .

Cagalli eye's were all red and swollen, her face was covered in tear's stain's, just moment's ago she was told by Athrun what had happened.

And now they were both sat down at the kitchen table, Cagalli hand was holding the note Athrun had found, while Athrun was sat with the phone in his hand's.

The note had told them that Leon was safe for now and at the bottom of the paper it was signed Yuna Roma Seiren.

And like any parent's they had called the police and told them who had taken their son, but none of the policemen had found any leads on where Yuna Roma Seiren was.

"This is my fault" Cagalli suddenly said her hand suddenly tightly gripping the paper in her hand, her eye's starting water again.

Suddenly Athrun placed the phone down on the table, he moved his chair closer to Cagalli and wrapped his arm's around her pulling her head on his shoulder.

"This isn't your fault Cagalli" He spoke softly, placing his head on hers.

"But I left the door unlocked Athrun" she replied, her eye's watering more.

"I didn't lock it I left it open" she cried out "I let our baby be taken" she cried out again.

Athrun tighten his hold on her "Cagalli this isn't your fault, how are you suppose to know that someone was going to walk in like that and take our son. This beach is private and we always been safe here not once have ever had any crime. This isn't your fault Cagalli it no one's except the person who took our son it's not yours okay It Seiren's," He told her softly.

Cagalli nodded in reply and then she spoke "How can he do this Athrun, he only a newborn" she said her eye's watering again "He is barely a week's old Athrun what if something happens to him I can't bare it if something happen to him" she cried out.

"I know Cagalli we find him don't worry." Athrun replied squeezing her just as he held Cagalli tightly.

Just then doorbell rang, making Cagalli jump a little "I'll answer it" Athrun said breaking the embrace and standing up.

Cagalli smiled sadly and nodded.

Athrun then walked over to the door and opened it, and just as the door opened he felt the arm's of his mother surround him in a motherly embrace.

"You can cry son" Lenore spoke in the embrace.

And at his mothers words Athrun broke into tear's all of the suddenly, when he was with Cagalli he was trying to be the strong one for the both of them.

He knew he needed to be the strong one since he was the man after all even if meant concealing how he felt, but at his mother words he found himself breaking down.

And just as he broke down, he felt a hand on his shoulder, breaking from the embrace he looked behind him and his eyes widen.

There stood Ulen a sad smile graced his lips as he looked down at his stepson, and just before Athrun could say a word Cagalli had just appeared.

"DAD" she said her eye's wide and filled with tears.

The older man placed his arm's out for his daughter, whom who in return ran into her father arms in tears.

Knowing he needed to put what he thought of his daughter and stepson relationship in the past he hugged his daughter knowing his little girl needed him right now.

"It be okay princess you'll see Leon will back in your arm's soon" he said.

* * *

"Have the police found any leads yet on where Seiren is?" Ulen asked as he watched his daughter sleep with tears stain on her eye's.

Athrun whom who was sat next her with her head on his shoulder shook his head lightly so he didn't wake her up.

"Not a single one" he soon said.

"Ahhh that bastard" Ulen suddenly said standing up, making both his wife and stepson look up.

"Ulen where are you going?" Lenore asked who was sat next to him.

The older man looked at his wife "I am going to go and find our grandson. I know the cop's are doing their best, but I rather go out and a least try and help" he replied.

"But you don't have any lead's to where he could even be" Lenore replied with eye's widen.

"That maybe, but if we go to my office where all my old employees information. Maybe we could find something to help" he replied.

"Then I'll go with you father. I was going to go when I knew Cagalli was okay," Athrun suddenly said, slowly moving Cagalli and laying her on the couch.

He then placed a kiss on her cheeks and whispered, "I'll bring our son back I promise".

He then looked at his mother "Mother, take care of Cagalli while I am gone?" he asked.

Lenore nodded "Of course son" she replied.

"Thank you mother. Let's go father " Athrun said before leaving the house with his stepfather.

* * *

The drive to justice law firm was very quiet, neither stepson nor stepfather spoke a single word.

Athrun was the designated driver, keeping his eyes on the road; Ulen was sat in the passenger looking out from the window.

At the same time he was thinking of thing's to say to his stepson and maybe even apologise.

"I am sorry son" he suddenly spoke, making Athrun eyes widen just as he turned the wheel for a turn.

"I am really sorry Athrun, for ignoring you and disowning you and Cagalli. I was wrong to do so and well I was too stupid to not see that you had fallen for my beloved daughter before I even married your mother. And your mother was right I should have seen it coming even when Via and your father was still alive and well she and Kira are right your not even blood related" Ulen said with a sad smile "So I hope you and Cagalli will forgive me and put everything in the past now" he spoke again.

"You don't need to ask father" Athrun replied keeping his eyes on the road.

"Me and Cagalli never were angry with you. Cagalli was more upset then angry and as for me I was more worried about Cagalli" he spoke again "So you don't need to ask for forgiveness because we never were angry with you and we will happily put everything in the past as soon as we have Leon back home" Athrun finished.

Ulen nodded understanding what his stepson meant.

* * *

The sound ringing brought Cagalli out of her slumber; opening her eyes she looked around the living room to find everyone gone.

Reaching out she picked up her mobile (cell) phone from the coffee table and answered it "Hello" she said.

"Oh why hello Cagalli" the voice spoke, making Cagalli eyes widen.

"Yuna…." She said.

"I am and don't you speak a word unless I ask or you wont see your son ever again," his said giving Cagalli no choice to do as he say's.

"Good girl. Now listen to me carefully if you want to see your son in your arm's again" Yuna said and Cagalli knew he was smirking.

"I want you to meet me at beach further down from where you live and then if you do as I say and come alone without telling anyone I'll hand your son back to you in twenty minutes " he told her and then the phone want dead.

Cagalli knew she had no choice but to go on her own after all it was her son in danger and she rather loose her own life then let her son loose his.

Leon was only a few days old and he still had a whole life to live through and Cagalli sooner risks her life for his.

She would do anything to see her son safe in her arms or his father arms even if it meant loosing her life.

And if it did mean that she knew that Athrun would do a great job in raising their son up on his own.

Just then Lenore had popped her head from the kitchen "who was that?" Cagalli suddenly heard her ask.

"No one just one of those automatic messages" Cagalli lied.

"I have cooked something for you to eat" Lenore spoke suddenly, as she walked into the room and sitting down next to her stepdaughter.

"I am not hungry" Cagalli replied.

Lenore smiled sadly "You should eat something Cagalli, Leon needs to have a healthy mother when he returns" she spoke softly.

"Your right mother, but I think I might go for a walk on the beach before I eat something if that okay" Cagalli replied standing up.

"Of course it is. Do you want me to come with you?" Lenore asked.

Cagalli shook her head "No it's okay mother" she replied.

"Okay I keep your food warm until you get back then" the older woman replied.

"Okay" Cagalli replied before making her way out of her and Athrun home.

* * *

The Ocean waves scattered across the shore as Cagalli stood and waited, her eyes scanned around looking for Yuna and hopefully her baby son too.

"Ah you're here" She suddenly heard a familiar voice say from behind her, turning around she found Yuna stood there with a smirk on his lips.

"Where my baby?" Cagalli asked her eyes in slits of anger.

Yuna chuckled "don't worry he near" he replied "but first let get down to business" he spoke again.

"What is it that you want Yuna" Cagalli asked, clenching her teeth.

He smirked "Isn't it obvious Cagalli" he replied, "I have some unfinished business" he spoke again.

Cagalli eyes widen "if that is what you want in first place. Why did you take my son, you could of easily taken me instead" she asked her voice holding anger in it.

Yuna smirked "If I had done that I wouldn't be any fun to see you all angry and upset will it when I tell you I have your beloved baby. And I wanted you to see you willingly give into me when I threatens your son " replied chuckling.

"Your sick" Cagalli muttered in anger.

Yuna frowned "Now that not fair Cagalli, you wouldn't have said that if your beloved fiancé said that" he replied, sarcasm evident in his voice.

Cagalli glared "that's different he the man I love and he wouldn't use his own son or anyone else for that matter to get what he wants" she replied.

Yuna laughed for a second "Enough about that bastard. So what do you say Cagalli you for your son".

"Let me see my son first" she asked.

Yuna smirked "Follow me" he replied.

Cagalli stood there for a moment not knowing if she should, but the thought of Leon made her follow him in the end.

* * *

After half hour drive Athrun and Ulen finally arrived at Justice law firm, they were both now, on they're way to Ulen office where all the old and new employee records were stored.

"They should be in the filing cabinet on your left," Ulen told his son as they both entered the office.

Athrun nodded and walked over to the cabinet his stepfather had said, he then begun to go through the files until he found Yuna and picked it up, and just as he did a baby cry was suddenly heard from outside of the office.

"Leon" Athrun suddenly said without thinking as he placed the file on a near by chair, then ran to the office door, throwing the door opened to have his eyes and his stepfather's widen in surprise.

There stood at the door was a woman with short black hair and in what looked like a maid's outfit holding Leon in her arms wrapped around in a blue blanket.

"Leon" Athrun said again as the woman handed his baby son to him and Athrun took hold of his son in his arms happily.

"Thank god your okay," he said holding Leon and letting his eyes scan his son form looking for any scratches even a tiny one's.

Soon a sigh escaped his lips when he found none "You had me and mommy worried little guy" he spoke holding his son to his chest.

He then looked at the woman who was stood in front of her "who are you? And why did you have my son?" he asked.

The blacked haired woman bowed in respect "My name is Yoko Misumaru and I work for the Seirens as their head maid, however I'm not here to cause any trouble for you" she spoke bowing.

"Then what is your purpose?" Ulen asked stepping closer to door where his stepson stood with his grandson.

The woman stood up straight "I was told by master Yuna to bring the baby here" she replied "However I can't just stand and let a young woman get hurt." She spoke again.

And in instant Athrun and Ulen eyes widen in shock, knowing exactly which girl she meant, because there was only one girl that Yuna never got, and in that second Athrun found himself handing his son to his stepfather.

"Take him home dad. I am going to get Cagalli" he spoke, handing Leon to Ulen then running out of the office before his stepfather could speak.

And in Athrun hand's he had grabbed Yuna employee records on his way out, knowing that would have Yuna home address.

* * *

"Where is my son Yuna" Cagalli asked the forth time after following him to another beach house that Cagalli assume to be his.

And now they were inside of the home and stood outside a door "He in there" Yuna smirked opening the door.

Cagalli glanced up at him with suspicion, but decided to trust him since it was her newborn son life in hand.

And as she was just about to enter the room, she suddenly felt Yuna pushed her into the room, making her fall onto the room floor.

And then all of a suddenly she felt the heavy weight of him on her "GET OFF ME" she screamed.

But Yuna only smirked as he pinned Cagalli down "Did you really think I would have handed your son to you just like that" he spoke.

Cagalli tried to kick him since her arms were pinned to the floor but before she could he used his legs to pin hers down.

"YOU SICK BASTARED WHERE IS MY SON?" Cagalli shouted thrashing, but it was no use he was stronger then her.

Yuna laughed "Now, Now Cagalli we have unfinished business to deal with" he spoke smirking as lean his face to Cagalli.

Cagalli felt herself tense up in fear, as she moved her head to the side and closed her eyes tightly.

She would have screamed but there was no use they were in a private beach house and it wasn't like there would be people walking down here.

Fortunately before Yuna could try anything the room door had suddenly been thrown open and Yuna had been thrown to the side of the room and was now knocked out.

"Cagalli" the golden haired girl heard someone say.

Opening her eyes she felt herself sigh in relief as she found a pair of very concerned emerald green eyes staring down at her.

"Athrun" she said as she swiftly wrapped her arms around him tightly, feeling happy to see him.

But she wasn't going to cry because she still had to find her baby boy.

"He hasn't hurt you has he?" Athrun asked as he picked Cagalli up from the floor in his arms.

Cagalli shook her head "never mind that Athrun we still after find Leon" she replied, her voice panicking.

Athrun smiled at her "He's okay Cagalli he back home" he replied bringing her into embrace.

Cagalli eyes widen "Really?" she asked, receiving a nod from him, and once she received the nod she wrapped her arms around him again.

"I want to see him?" Cagalli said in the embrace.

Athrun smiled "We will as soon as the police get here, I want Seiren in jail so he can't do anything to you or our son again" he replied tightening his hold on here.

Cagalli smiled and nodded in understanding "Is he with father" Cagalli asked with hope, because if her father was there it hopefully meant that he has forgiven them.

"Yes" the blue haired man said with a smile still on his lips.

And at Athrun words Cagalli couldn't help but let a bigger smile graced her lips "Does that mean his forgiven us and he not angry with us anymore, and that he accepts us now?" she asked.

Athrun nodded "It does Cagalli and he also asked us for our forgiveness too" he replied smiling.

And at Athrun answer Cagalli rewrapped her arms around him again embracing him in relief and happiness.

She felt extremely happy that her and Athrun baby is safe and that her father had forgiven and accepted her and Athrun now.

"Lets get out of here" Athrun suddenly spoke breaking from the embrace, and gazing into Cagalli eyes.

Cagalli nodded "Yes please" she replied smiling, and then they walked out of the room while Athrun called the police.

And just as they stepped out of the house a police car suddenly pulled up and Cagalli found herself in a one arms embrace with her father, since Leon was in his other arm.

"I am so glad your okay princess" Ulen spoke softly to his daughter.

"I know dad" she replied embracing back with a smile.

"I am sorry Princess for ignoring for so long" he spoke again.

"It's okay dad, it in the past now" she replied smiling, as she broke the half embrace and looked at her baby son who was fast asleep in his grandfather arm.

"He reminds me of you when you were just a baby, you use fall sleep a lot when you were in the car" Ulen spoke suddenly with a smile and handed Leon to his daughter.

Cagalli smiled and took her son in her arms just as she did Athrun came behind her with a smile on his lips.

He had just talked to the police about the location of where Yuna was.

"He not hurt or anything is he" Cagalli suddenly spoke with concern as she cradled her son in her arms and looked him over.

"No" Ulen replied with a smile.

"There not a single scratch on him" Athrun spoke after with a smile.

"Thank god" Cagalli said relieved as she stroked her son head.

Both stepfather and stepson smiled at her "Lets get home" Ulen said suddenly.

Cagalli and Athrun nodded, Athrun then wrapped an arm around Cagalli shoulder and lead her to where he left his car.

* * *

A week later

"Thanks again dad for taking care of Leon" Cagalli said to her father who was stood at the front door way with a smile, as Athrun helped her take her coat off.

She and Athrun had just returned from an office party do, so they were both dressed formally.

Athrun was dressed in a pair blacks pants and white buttoned up shirt with the first top buttons undone and a black jacket, while Cagalli was dressed in a long black v-neck dress.

"You have no need to thank me princess, he is my grandson after all" Ulen replied smiling.

Cagalli smiled "But I still feel guilty, you and mom missed out on going to the work do" she replied.

Ulen chuckled "even so I rather spend time with my grandson anyway there always the next one " he replied smiling.

Cagalli smiled back "Your right there dad" she replied.

"Well Leon fast asleep and he been fed and bathed too and I think better get going now your mother and I have a reservation," Ulen said with a smile.

"Okay dad I see you and mom tomorrow then" she replied, as she walked over to her father.

Ulen smiled and nodded "Yes I see you then" he replied with a wave before opening the door and leaving, Cagalli smiled and waved back before he left.

"Have I already told you that you look beautiful" Cagalli suddenly heard Athrun say as she felt him wrap his arms around her waist from behind embracing her. Cagalli giggled "I believe you have Mr Zala and about twenty times already today" she replied losing his grip around her waist and turning around to face him, wrapping her arms around his neck.

Athrun chuckled "I guess I have" he replied rewrapping his arms around her waist.

Cagalli smiled "So Mr Zala what do you want to do now then?" she asked.

Athrun smirked and then chuckled "Umm well what I want to do, you don't well not so early that's is" he replied smiling.

Cagalli sighed "Athrun we talked about this already" she replied.

Athrun pouted "but that in like two year's time Cagalli two year's of waiting to marry you and I don't think I can wait that long" he replied.

Cagalli giggled, "If you love me like you say you do Athrun I am very sure that you will be able to wait Mr" she replied.

Athrun smiled at Cagalli words "Your right" he replied "I can since I love you so much" he replied again.

Cagalli smiled "I love you too" she replied pressing her lips against his.

Athrun smiled in the kiss and just as Cagalli was about to pull away, he pulled her in for a longer kiss.

Moment later they parted with smile and at in instant Athrun suddenly picked her ups in his arms "Let's get to be bed" he said.

Cagalli giggled and nodded as Athrun carried her to their room and in the next room their baby boy was fast asleep after been fed, bathed and change by his grandfather.

The End

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Okay Guys that was it hope the ending was good enough for you all if not let me know and I hit myself with a hard book ^^.

Anway I thought I should let you guys know I have a few ideas for another fic but that once I have finished A Love For a Vampire. But before I even start to write the knew fic I would like you guys to vote on which idea you think I should write in your reviews.

There are Three Choices

Choice One: Liaison Basic Storyline: 16 years old Cagalli Yula Athra found herself attracted to a man several years older then her with the brightest Emerald green eyes and lightest midnight blue a hair but what she doesn't know that's is he is married and he happens to her best friend Stellar Father.

Choice Two: Athrun Zala private investigator Basic Storyline: 27 year old Athrun Zala has been a PI for 7 years now and after the death of his partner and best friend he found himself taking care of his partner younger sister. Now 18 years old Cagalli Hibiki and has he takes care of her and watched her grow from a thirteen years girl into a woman he found himself attractive to her and unable to keep the promise he had made to his friend and partner on his dying bed.

Choice Three: Let me be with you Basic storyline: 16 year old Cagalli Yula Athra found herself moving to knew a town to live with her older brother and his wife after the death of her father. And when she starts at her knew school she finds her self strangely attracted to her knew English teacher whom who holds a secret that may change her normal day life to chaos.

Well there the three choices so I hope you all pick wisely and the one with the most vote at the end of this month will be the story I will write next.


End file.
